A Game Of Love
by LjDamz 1119
Summary: Po got his heart broken because of Song yet the Five gave a dare to Tigress to go on a date with Po. She refuses because of Po's current state but agreed since it might cheer him up a little. Well, everything goes wrong making Po get caught in a crazy love scenario which is full of jealousy and some break ups. Summary ain't finished yet... :D
1. A Harmless Little Game

A Game of Love Ch. 1: A Harmless Little Game

**I have a new story for you guys! Man, writing is much fun than playing Minecraft (But Terraria is much fun than writing). Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

Tigress was walking down the barracks hall towards the kitchen for dinner when she noticed that Po wasn't in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, where's Po?" Tigress asked the rest of the Five who were already seated on their chairs. The group just shrugged for they don't know where is Po.

"Hey guys." The group heard Viper's voice in the hall, "Po won't be cooking for us tonight since he's going on a date with his girlfriend." Viper said as she entered the kitchen. Tigress just felt a little pain in her chest when she heard Viper say the word 'girlfriend'. Yes, Po has a girlfriend and no, it isn't Tigress, but it's non other than Song. They have been dating for like a month and half now and Tigress always felt some pain in her chest whenever she sees Po with Song or even talking about Po with Song.

"Oh...okay." Tigress said as she sat down on a chair. "So who's gonna cook for us?" Tigress asked.

"Why don't we go to Mr. Ping's?" Mantis suggested. The group nodded and went out to the valley.

While they were walking down the steps, they bumped into Po who was upset for a reason.

"Hey Po." Crane greeted.

"Hey guys." Po greeted back but his tone wasn't his usual happy tone, instead he had a depressed kind of tone.

"Po, what's the matter buddy?" Monkey asked.

"Nothing guys, just not in the mood." Po replied as he continued towards the palace. The Five just watched the sad panda walking to the Jade Palace.

"What could've happened making Po upset?" Mantis asked.

"I don't know, but we could just ask him later." Monkey said as they continued walking. When they got to the noodle shop, they were greeted by non other than Mr. Ping himself.

"Greetings Masters, why are you here this fine evening?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Were here to grab some dinner since Po won't be cooking for us tonight." Monkey replied.

"Well, there's one reason why he couldn't." Mr. Ping said under his breath in a serious tone which wasn't gone unnoticed by the Five and made them wonder what is going on. "Anyways, come in. You can sit over there, at table four." Mr. Ping said as he lead them to their table.

The Five sat down and ordered their food. While waiting, Monkey decided to start a conversation.

"So guys, what do you think does Mr. Ping mean by what he said a while ago?" Monkey asked.

"I don't know, but I think it involves Po being upset." Mantis replied as the group nodded then Viper noticed something in the corner of her eye and turned to gasp in shock.

"Or maybe it involves that." Viper said making the rest of the Five look at where she was looking. What they saw made them gasp as well, they saw Song walking with a lion, both of them holding each other's paws.

"Whoa, Po got his heart broken, that's for sure." Mantis said.

"Hey guys, don't jump to conclusions, maybe that's a friend of Song." Crane said.

"But why would Po be upset especially after his 'date '?" Viper said.

"Well, maybe you're right..." Crane said only to be interrupted by Mantis.

"And would a friend of Song do that." Mantis said as he watched the lion kissing Song on the lips.

"Oh, okay Song just broke Po's heart." Crane said. They all just watched the scene of the two lovers making out when Mr. Ping came to them.

"Order up, five orders of noodle so..." Mr. Ping said but stopped when he saw the Five were watching something. He turned and saw the scene.

"Oh, her." Mr. Ping said in his serious tone. Then he plopped down the bowls on the table and spoke up. "Well, now you know why Po was feeling upset. That good for nothing excuse for a girlfriend for my son thinks that she can break MY son's heart!" Mr. Ping said as he walked back to the kitchen. The Five just watched the goose walk away then focused their attention to Song and the lion who noticed that they were being watched and quickly walked away from the place.

"Man, Po has got to be devastated right now." Mantis said as he started to eat his noodles.

"Yeah, that Song should really be taught a lesson." Monkey added as he drank the soup.

"I can't believe she broke Po's heart just like that." Viper said. Tigress just sat there in her seat, deep in thought.

_'That little miss sweets, how dare she breaks Po's heart, after all he had done to her, she repays him by going with another man?! That leopard really needs to be taught a lesson!'_ Tigress said in her mind. She got mad and let out a small growl that no one can hear._ 'I think I'm gonna go pay her a visit.' _She thought as she stood up and left, making the Five wonder where she was going.

Tigress walked out of the shop and looked around. She saw the lion and Song walking on the road. She went near them and when the lion wasn't looking, she pulled Song aside.

"What the..." Song said when she was pulled into an alley.

"Hello Song." Tigress said as she held Song on her shirt collar.

"Oh, H-Hello Master Tigress." Song said a she got nervous. "W-What is it d-do you want?" Song asked.

"I heard you got a new boyfriend?" Tigress started making Song gulp, "So, what happened with you and Po?"

"W-Well you see... um... Po was..." Song said trying to find an excuse.

"Po was what? Was left by you and left with a broken heart?" Tigress said.

"Um..." Song said as she started to sweat.

"Look here Song, Po's a panda that does everything he can for someone he likes especially you since both of you were once dating. You can't just find another guy and shatter his heart, now he's alone again. You're lucky I'm bound as by my honor as a Kung Fu master or else I could've beaten you up already." Tigress growled as she let go of Song.

"If I ever see you again, I'll knock your lights out." Tigress threatened. "I'm going back to get dinner now, and hope we don't meet again." She added as she turned and left.

"You're just being like this since you care too much for Po right? Well, now he's alone and now you can have him!" Song said at the feline who stopped in her tracks. Tigress turned and immediately punched Song on the face making the leopard fall to the ground.

"This is you're final warning!" Tigress growled then she went back to the noodle shop. When she got there, she sat down on her seat and began to eat her noodle soup. The Five just stared at her plus they were done eating already.

"Uh... Tigress where have you've been?" Mantis spoke up.

"Just took care of something." Tigress replied as she drank her soup. The rest of the Five just fell silent since they knew that when Tigress says that she took care of something, they shouldn't ask what that something is.

"Okay then..." Crane said.

"Hey guys, while we wait for Tigress to finish eating, why don't we play truth or dare?" Mantis suggested.

"I... don't know." Viper said.

"Maybe..." Crane added.

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun." Mantis said.

"Oh what the heck, just this once." Viper said.

"Great, so who goes first?" Mantis said.

"How about me?" Monkey suggested making the group nod.

"Okay, Viper, truth or dare?" Monkey asked.

"Hmmm... truth." Viper replied.

"If you would choose between Crane or Mantis, who would it be?" Monkey asked.

"I'll say Crane. Mantis is kinda... I don't know." Viper replied making the bug a little annoyed. "Alright my turn," She added, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Mantis replied.

"How many girlfriends did you break up with?" Viper asked.

"Oh uh...well... let's see, there was this butterfly girl... then there was this...uh... I would say nine, no no, eleven!" Mantis replied making the group stare at him.

"What?" Mantis asked.

"Dude, you broke up with a lot of girls." Monkey said.

"So? What's the matter?" Mantis asked to the group who just remained silent, "Anyways, continuing on, Tigress truth or dare?"

"I'd rather not play this childish game." Tigress replied as she continued eating her noodles.

"As come on, just this once." Mantis begged.

"No." Tigress replied.

"Just this once Tigress, have some fun once in a while." Monkey said.

"I could agree with Monkey." Viper said making Tigress look at her, "I mean, why don't you have some fun every once in a while?"

"Alright. Just this once." Tigress groaned. "Dare." She said.

"Hmmm... I was expecting you to say truth but never mind..." Mantis said as he was thinking for a dare, "I got it! I dare you to go on a date with Po! If you do it, we get to give you twenty almond cookies." Mantis said.

"What?!" Tigress almost yelled, "I can't go on a date with him!"

"Yeah Mantis, Po just got his heart broken and you want Tigress to go on a date with him? If he finds out that she's doing it for a dare, he would totally be devastated." Viper said.

"Wait, let me finish." Mantis said, "And if Tigress won't go on a date with him, she has to give each of us ten almond cookies."

"Alright I'm in." Monkey said along with Crane and Viper.

"Wait what?" Tigress asked the group. "Viper, I thought you said that I shouldn't do this?" Tigress asked.

"Well, ten almond cookies is pretty good." Viper replied.

"But if Po finds out, who knows what could happen to him." Tigress said.

"Then we make sure he doesn't find out." Mantis said.

"No I'm not doing it." Tigress said.

"Come on Tigress, maybe you can cheer him up if you do it, plus if you don't, you he to pay us twenty almond cookies." Mantis said.

Tigress thought about it for a while then groaned.

"Fine, but if this goes wrong, you guys are totally gonna get it." Tigress said. Then she finished her food and they all headed back to the palace.

Back at the palace, Po was lying faced down on his bed in his room as he cried silently.

"I... I can't believe Song... left me for that lion." Po said between tears. "And I... I was supposed to... to..." He said as he sat up and reached in his pocket and grabbed a small box. He opened it up to reveal a golden ring in it. Then he started to tear up again and dropped the box on his lap. Then he lied back face down on his bed dropping the box to the floor.

By that time, the Five were already at the palace and were heading towards the barracks when they heard someone crying.

"Man, Po's upset real bad." Mantis said as they entered.

"I just hope he could get over this and let everything get back to normal again." Viper said as they went to their rooms.

The night was a little hard since the Five couldn't get to sleep because of Po's crying. Tigress was in her room listening to Po's crying as he laid on her bed.

"I really shouldn't be doing this." Tigress said to herself.

Then after a few minutes of crying, Po finally fell asleep making the barracks fill with peaceful silence and making the Five fall asleep as well.

* * *

**Done, hope you liked it cause I'm gonna post the next chap when this gets positive feedback.**

**See ya laters, Fanfictioners!**


	2. A Start of a Dare

A Game of Love Ch. 2: A Start Of A Dare

**XD, Just read the reviews and saw GHOST's. Dude sorry that I wrote a story about Song breaking Po's heart, but still, got this idea from listening to a lot of break up songs. Yeah, I might not write anymore stories about breakups but I am writing tragedies. So expect some (maybe most) of my upcoming stories to have some sad parts (or even endings).  
**

**Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

The next day, the morning gong rang waking up all the members of the Furious Five. They all went out of their rooms to greet their master yet some of them were still sleepy since Po cried like for 5 hours last night (okay maybe I exaggerated).

"Good morning Master Shifu." The Five said, occasionally yawning.

"Good morning to all of you as well, today..." Master Shifu started but stopped when he saw one students was missing. He sighed and went towards Po's room.

"Panda, get out this instant!" Master Shifu demanded. A couple of rustling was heard within the room then soon Po come out, but he looked like he wasn't himself for he had bags under his eyes.

"Good... morning Master Shifu." Po said as he sniffed.

"Panda, what's wrong?" Master Shifu asked half concerned.

"Nothing Master, just tired." Po replied as he sniffed again and looked down to the ground. The Five just watched the panda and felt sorry for him.

_'I really don't think I should do this dare.'_ Tigress thought as she looked at Po.

"O-kay then," Master Shifu said uncertainly, "As I was saying, today would be like any ordinary day, all of you would train after breakfast." Master Shifu said as he walked away.

The Five headed to the kitchen while Tigress was still watching Po who didn't move from his previous spot.

"Po, are you alright?" Tigress asked.

"Huh?" Po said a he looked at the feline, "Oh, I'm fine Tigress... it's just..." Po said as he started to tear up, "I don't want to talk about it." Po said as he wiped his eyes an headed to the kitchen. Tigress watched him for a while then followed. While she walked in the hall, she was stopped by Master Shifu.

"Tigress, I want to ask you something." Master Shifu asked.

"What is it Master?" Tigress replied.

"Do you know what's bothering Po? He's not acting like himself right now." Master Shifu asked.

"Well, Song kind of broke up with Po last night and went with a lion instead." Tigress replied.

"Oh." Master Shifu said, "I feel sorry for him. I just hope this doesn't interfere with his training and that he would feel a bit better." Master Shifu added as walked away. Tigress continued on to the kitchen.

When Po got in the kitchen, he immediately started cooking yet he didn't talked nor smiled the whole time. He was stirring the pot of noodles as he blankly stared in front him, the Five just watched him and felt pity for the panda.

"I really think I shouldn't be doing this guys." Tigress whispered to the group.

"Come on Tigress, you might cheer him up a little if you do it." Mantis said, "Besides, if you won't do it, you have to pay each of us ten almond cookies."

Tigress thought about it for a while then sighed knowing that if she goes on a date with Po, it might cheer him up a little, plus she doesn't get out pay the Five any almond cookies.

"Order up." Po said in a not so cheery voice. He passed the bowls around and sat down on his seat. The Five started to eat yet Po was just playing with his food. He poked the noodles with his chopsticks and sighed.

"Aren't you going to eat Po?" Monkey asked the panda.

"I'm not in the mood right now." Po replied, "I just can't believe..." Po said but got cut off.

"We know Po." Viper said.

"You guys knew?" Po asked.

"About that leopard Song and that lion?" Tigress said. "Yes, we saw them when we went to grab dinner last night." She added.

"Oh." Po said. "I'm gonna go meditate, call me when it's time to train." Po said as he got out. The Five watched him leave then continued to eat.

With Po...

Po was sitting down on the ground near the Peach tree as he tried to clear his mind of what happened last night. A couple of tears was in his face but he wiped them away as he continued to meditate.

"Just forget about last night Po, like it never happened." Po said to himself. "Forget about hanging out with Song, eating with Song, or even about to propo..." Po said as he began to tear up again. He fell face flat to the ground and began to cry again.

"Po?" Po heard a familiar voice behind him. He got up and turned to see Tigress.

"What is it Tigress?" Po said as he sniffed and wiped some tears away.

"Well, I was kinda wondering..." Tigress said as she rubbed her arm, "You know, if we can hang out tonight?"

"What? You want to hang out with me?" Po asked as he sat up.

"Well, just to cheer you up and stuff." Tigress added as she got nervous.

"So it's like you're asking me to go on a date with you?" Po said as he wiped his eyes.

"Um... you could say that." Tigress said, uncertain to what Po's response would be.

"Uh... sure Tigress." Po said. Tigress gave a sigh if relief then spoke up.

"So, tonight?" Tigress asked.

"Sure." Po said as he gave a smile. Tigress smiled back then turned to walk away.

"By the way, training is about to begin." Tigress said before she left.

"Okay." Po said a he got off and patted the dirt away from his pants. Tigress walked away but heard Po talking to himself again.

"Man, I can't believe I'm going on a date with Tigress!" She heard Po say with a hint of joy in his voice, "I'm feeling much better now, and I think I'm starting to forget about that whole 'incident' already." Po said. Then Tigress continued to walk towards the training hall.

When Tigress reached the training hall, the rest of the Five went near her.

"So, Tigress," Mantis started, "Did you ask Po already?"

"Well, yeah..." Tigress replied.

"Did he say yes?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, and he's kinda happy about it." Tigress replied.

"Great, I told you it would cheer him up." Mantis said.

"But I still think this is a bad idea, if he finds out..." Tigress started but only to get interrupted when Po bursts in.

"Hey guys, who's ready for some training!" Po said as he fist pumped. The Five separated then began to train.

* * *

**Phew... done with a chapter yet I still have a lot of writing to do and I mean A LOT (writing chapters for Teen Times, adding chapters to The Jade Gem, writing more chapters to Betraying Traitors, finally, writing Split Up and maybe going to write Alone Again.) Got to go write now so see ya later, Fanfictioners.**


	3. A 'Date'

**So here is a new chapter for the story, A Game Of Love!**

**This story actually got deleted mid way but good thing I remembered some stuff.**

**Anyways, let's continue to where we last left off. Also, if you didn't know, a new chapter three is in my other story Split Up since the old chap three was a bit crappy.**

* * *

After training, Po and the Five headed of to the barracks to grab some lunch. While they were walking, Po was acting a bit giddy, maybe not giddy, but very giddy. Viper went near Tigress so that Po couldn't hear them.

"Po's acting a bit excited about this date." Viper started.

"Yeah," Tigress replied, "Maybe I can do this dare after all."

"That's the spirit Tigress." Viper said.

"Don't get excited too Viper, remember what happens if Po finds out about this being a stupid dare." Tigress said with a smirk making Viper gulp.

When they got to the kitchen, Po immediately began cooking with a little bit of dancing with it. He flipped and turned and danced as he made lunch. The Five were already seated and were watching the scene.

"Man, Po really is excited about this date." Mantis started.

"Well, at least he's feeling like himself again." Tigress replied.

"Alright!" Po said as he held the bowls of soup. "Lunch is served!" He added as he passed the bowls around. Then he plopped down on his seat, next to Tigress.

While they ate, Po occasionally glanced at Tigress which Monkey noticed.

"Po, why are you looking at Tigress?" Monkey said with a snicker. Po immediately noticed Monkey and quickly looked down at his bowl.

"W-W-What do you mean?" Po said still glancing down at his bowl.

"You know what I mean, why are you occasionally staring at Tigress?" Monkey asked again with a grin.

"Oh that... um... well you see..." Po said trying to find an excuse.

"Monkey, stop minding other's business." Tigress joined in making Monkey shut up.

"So Po..." Monkey started after a few minutes of silence. "You look very happy today. What's the situation?" Monkey asked as he gave a smile. Tigress let out a small growl.

"Um... well... I got over the incident last night." Po replied.

"Anything else?" Mantis asked.

"Uh... well... I was gonna go hang out with Tigress tonight." Po said.

"So like a date?" Monkey asked. Po, who didn't know anything about the dare, looked over at Tigress thinking she might strangle Monkey right now but he saw Tigress calmly eating her lunch.

"Um... I don't know... ask..." Po said as he tilted his head towards Tigress place.

"I think I know what the answer will be." Monkey said as he continued on eating his noodle soup. After lunch, Po and the Five went back to training since Master Shifu told them to.

When they got to the training hall, Master Shifu noticed Po was acting kinda happy about something. He wondered what must've happened and pulled Tigress aside.

"Tigress, I need to have a word with you." Master Shifu said.

"What is it Master?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I noticed Po became suddenly happy this afternoon yet this morning, he was you know, brokenhearted." Master Shifu said. "Care to explain?" He asked.

"Um... well... how do I say this?" Tigress said to herself. "Maybe... he got over what happened." Tigress replied. She knew that if she told Master Shifu the truth, nothing good is gonna come out.

"Hmmm... maybe..." Master Shifu said. "Alright, you may go now." He said. Tigress bowed and left, still feeling a bit uneasy.

_'Nothing to worry about Tigress, just go along with the plan and everything would be alright.'_ Tigress thought then gave a sigh. She then went off to go train.

While training, Tigress couldn't help but to glance over at Po every once in a while that Viper noticed this.

"Tigress, what are you looking at?" She asked making the tiger notice her.

"Oh, uh... I was just watching Po to see if he is doing well in his training." Tigress said as she sheepishly smiled, well for her that is because for Viper, Tigress' smile was a bit creepy.

"Tigress..." Viper started, "Po isn't even training, he's just sweeping the floor."

Tigress glanced back over to the panda who was indeed sweeping the floor since made a mess when he got into an accident.

"Oh, um... I knew that." Tigress said.

"So why are you watching Po then?" Viper asked.

"Oh well... um..." Tigress said trying to find an excuse, "Hey, Crane's calling you Viper." Tigress lied. The snake turned around to see Crane talking with Mantis.

"He isn't calling me..." Viper said as she turned to face Tigress who was no longer there. "Tigress?" She asked to no one in particular.

With Po...

Po was sweeping the floor when he felt something strange, he felt like he was being watched. He continued to sweep the floor and then realized who was watching him, he saw Tigress looking over at him but he made sure that Tigress doesn't know he noticed her.

_'What is up with Tigress?'_He wondered, _'Do I have something on me or something?'_ Then he noticed Viper coming up to Tigress. He saw them talk about something yet he couldn't make up the words. He ignored it then continued to sweep. He glanced back to where he last saw Tigress and noticed that she wasn't there yet Viper was still there.

_'Huh? Where could she go?'_ He wondered as he swept the floor. Then he finished up his work and headed out to get some rest.

When he got out, he saw the sun was setting.

_'Better go prepare for my night with Tigress.'_Po thought as he went back to the barracks.

With Tigress who was in the courtyard...

"Man... that was close." Tigress said, truth be told, she was actually in love with the panda yet she didn't want to tell the others. She did the dare since she can finally get to spend some time with him.

Tigress looked over to the mountains and saw the sun setting.

"Well, better go prepare for this date." Tigress said to herself as she headed to the barracks as well. When she got to the barracks, she bumped into Po.

"Oh Po, are you prepared to go out?" She asked yet she wasn't even prepared.

"Uh... just give me a couple of minutes." Po said.

"Sure thing." Tigress replied, she too needed a few minutes. Then Po went inside his room, making Tigress quickly go in hers.

She changed into a different attire since the current one she wore was a little sweaty. She groomed herself and cleaned her fur from any unwanted residue. Finally, she was ready, she was wearing her normal clothes since she doesn't have that much clothes but still, it's just one date. Right?

She waited outside Po's room for a while then soon the said panda came out, but he was still wearing the same attire.

"I thought you were preparing?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I did. Can't you notice my fur is cleaner?" Po replied.

"Hmm... maybe a little." Tigress replied.

"Great, your fur seems to be cleaned as well." Po said, "Now come on, let's go get dinner."

"Alright Po." Tigress replied as she followed the panda out.

"We should go tell the Five that I won't be cooking tonight..." Po said but got interrupted.

"It's okay, I took care of it." Tigress said although that was actually a lie yet she knew that the Five knows that Po won't be cooking.

They were walking around the village to find something to eat, Po suggested to eat at his dad's which Tigress agreed. Both the two lov... ahem... I mean warriors entered the shop to be greeted by, of course, Mr. Ping the goose.

"Po! Son! What are you doing here with Master Tigress?" Mr. Ping greeted as he hugged the panda who also hugged back.

"Me and Tigress are here to grab some dinner dad." Po replied.

"You two only? Where's the rest of the Furious Five?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Um... both Tigress and I decided to eat here." Po replied. Mr. Ping looked at his son, then over to Tigress, and then back to his son.

"Oh okay son." Mr. Ping replied as a big grin came up his face.

"Thanks dad." Po said.

"No problem, especially if it's for your new girlfriend." Mr. Ping said as he entered the kitchen, making Po and Tigress blush. Then they both took a seat near the entrance.

"So..." Po started.

"So..." Tigress said.

"Um... what do you think about the night so far?" Po asked.

"Po, it's been a few minutes since we left the palace." Tigress said.

"I knew that." Po replied as he gave out a sheepish chuckle. Tigress laughed a little at this. A long awkward silence came by, for Po that is, for Tigress, it was more like a peaceful silence.

The silence was finally interrupted when Mr. Ping came back with two bowls of noodle soup.

"Here you go. Two bowls of Secret Ingredient Soup." Mr. Ping said. Then he went back to the kitchen to serve the other customers. The two began to eat their food in silence, which is the dominant noise for a couple of minutes now.

Tigress had enough of the silence and decided to break it.

"So Po, what did you do last night?" Tigress asked since that was the only thing that came up to her mind.

"Nothing really, just stayed in bed." Po replied, leaving the part that he cried to sleep.

"Oh." Tigress said.

"What about you?" Po asked, "What did you on last night?"

"Well, me and the Five headed here to grab dinner, you already know that. And we saw Song with that lion, you also know that. And I went to go talk with her." Tigress replied.

"Really?" Po asked, "What did you talk about?"

"I asked her why she broke up with you and that you were left with broken heart and told her that not to ever mess with you or I would punch her lights out." Tigress replied.

"Thanks Ti." Po said, "A little too harsh, but I appreciate it."

"No problem, especially since you got your heart broken." Tigress replied.

"Well now it's fixed, thanks to you." Po said.

_'And it would get broken again if you found out this was all just a dare.'_ Tigress thought.

"You're welcome again Po." Tigress said.

"So, wanna head back to the palace now?" Po asked.

"Hmmm... I would rather spend more time with you." Tigress replied, she was feeling very happy right now.

"Okay then, so where should we go?" Po asked.

"How about we just go have a walk around the village?" Tigress suggested making Po nod and stand up. When they were about to exit, Mr. Ping pulled Tigress aside to have a word with her.

"What is it Mr. Ping?" Tigress asked.

"Look, I want you to know that you should treat my son kindly because if you ever break his heart, I will go and hit you with this frying pan! I don't want what happened with Po and that leopard girl to ever happen again, do you hear me?" Mr. Ping threatened as he held up a frying pan.

Tigress was a little shocked about the goose's tone. "Don't worry Mr. Ping, I'm sure I won't break Po's heart." Tigress replied. _'But if he finds out about his dare, I might break his heart.'_ Tigress thought. Mr. Ping's face immediately turned to a happy one.

"Alright, you can go, but remember what I told you!" Mr. Ping said while smiling. Tigress nodded and went outside to go meet up with Po.

* * *

**Sorry the Chap has to end here but the next chap is mostly about the walk they had together, I'm gonna make the next chapter be published quick since I have a lot of spare time.**

**Anyways, to end of this message or most of my messages, See ya later, Fanfictioners!**


	4. A Walk

**A new chapter, Yeepee!**

* * *

Tigress went out of the noodle shop to see Po who was patiently waiting for her.

"You ready to go have a walk around the village?" Tigress asked the panda.

"Sure, but first, what did my dad say to you?" Po asked.

"He just warned me not to break your heart or he might hit me with a frying pan." Tigress replied.

"Well, he is protective over me." Po said. "Maybe a little too protective." He chuckled.

"Alright." Tigress laughed a little, "Come on, let's go."

Po nodded and extended his paw. Tigress was a little hesitant but went along with it and held Po's paw. They both started to walk down the road.

While walking, they saw many stands selling different items especially items for the couples. Po and Tigress were checking out someof the items and even bought some snacks that were in some stalls.

When they passed by one stand, Tigress caught something in the corner of her eye. She looked to see a sword, finely made, it's hilt was made from the finest leather with a gold dragon wrapping around it with a small chain at the end making it look like a giant deadly key chain.

"Po, look at it." Tigress stopped making Po stop as well and look at to where she was looking.

"Whoa." Po said.

"It's wonderful." Tigress said as she went near the stand with Po in tow.

"Ah, Master Tigress." The goose who owned the stall said, "It seems you like that sword, would you like to buy it? It costs 600 Yuan."

"600 Yuan?" Tigress said as she checked her pockets to find nothing but 120 Yuan. Then she turned her head towards Po.

"Po do you have any money I can borrow?" Tigress asked. Po reached in his pockets and searched around but only found a dumpling.

"Sorry Tigress." Po said, "All I have is this dumpling, I wonder how did it get in there." Po added as he sniffed the dumpling and ate it.

"Still good though." He said. Both Tigress and the stand owner just watched in disgust.

"Po, who knows how long that dumpling could've been in your pocket. That's just disgusting." Tigress said.

"Sorry." Po replied. "I was a little hungry." He added.

"We bought a couple of snacks while we strolled around the village, and yet you're still hungry?" Tigress said while raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I ate a little." Po said.

"You ate like a basket of bean buns and even licked a small bowl of bean paste clean." Tigress said.

"Well, I'm a panda." Po said making Tigress role her eyes.

"Anyways, sorry sir, but we don't have enough money to buy the sword. Maybe soon we could get some money and buy it." Tigress said to the goose.

"I understand, but I have a question." The goose said.

"Sure what is it?" Tigress asked.

"Well, are you and the Dragon Warrior dating?" The goose asked making Tigress and Po blush.

"Well, actually we..." Po spoke up but stopped when Tigress elbowed his gut.

"We're not dating." Tigress said.

"Oh what a shame, you too would make a great couple." The goose said, "Oh well, see you around Masters."

"See ya." Po said as he rubbed his gut from the pain of Tigress' elbow.

Then Tigress and Po continued to walk along the path. While walking, Po decided to ask Tigress why she elbowed him.

"Tigress?" Po started making the tiger look at him. "Why did you elbowed me back there when I was about to say that we are dating?" Po asked.

"Well, I don't want this whole thing to go public." Tigress said.

"Why?" Po asked.

"Well, first of all, if this becomes news to the public, it would spread throughout the Valley especially in the Jade Palace." Tigress said.

"What's wrong about that?" Po asked.

"Well, Master Shifu would find out about this and I don't think he would allow it." Tigress replied.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about Master Shifu." Po said.

"Anyways, we should keep this thing between us a secret, just the two of knows this, got it?" Tigress said making Po nod in anticipation.

"Good, and Po, tell your dad not to tell anyone." Tigress said as they both continued to walk and reach the bamboo forest.

While they walked, they reached a cliff in the forest. The moon was full and it was just beautiful from there plus the stars shined brightly making the night sky more beautiful and romantic. Both of them sat down on the edge to admire the scene. Tigress was in awe of the view for it was majestic. Po on the other hand, saw a tiger lily nearby and picked it up.

"Hey Tigress," Po said getting a little nervous.

"What is it Po?" Tigress turned her head towards him. The moonlight shined on her fur and her eyes shined making her more beautiful than she already was. Po was just mesmerized by her beauty.

"Uh... h-h-here T-Tigress, f-f-for you." Po stuttered out as he held out the flower.

"Thanks Po, that's just sweet of you to give me this." Tigress said as she took the flower and smelled it. "It smells wonderful too." She said. She placed the flower behind her left ear making her much more beautiful again (A/N: Notice that I typed in beautiful a bunch of times now XD)

Then both of them continued to enjoy the sight of the full moon and each other's company. Tigress went nearer to Po and laid her head on his shoulder. Po felt happy about the and also laid his head on hers.

While they were enjoying each other's company, they heard the curfew gong rang. They both sat up straight and looked at each other.

"The gong!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Come on Po, let's get to the palace before Master Shifu gets suspicious as to where did we go." Tigress said as she got up, Po followed.

"Alright, say Tigress..." Po said making the said tiger look at him, "Race you there." Po said as he darted off. Tigress gave a smirk and soon ran after the panda.

"You're on!" She yelled as she ran.

Po ran down the road but noticed that some villagers were there and were heading to their homes. Po decided to get on top of a roof and continue on there. Tigress did the same and both of them were now in a race on the rooftops.

They jumped from roof to roof each trying their best to be first to reach the palace. Po was in the lead but eventually slowed down because of the stairs making Tigress the victor. When Po got to the top, he was greeted by Tigress who was leaning on the palace gates.

"Took you long enough." Tigress joked.

"Hey... it ain't easy... climbing up... these steps... if you were me." Po said as he panted. Tigress just watched the panda and couldn't help but smile.

"Anyways," Po said when he finally stopped panting. "That was a great night Tigress." He said.

"Yeah Po, I had lot's of fun, well mostly in the race back here." Tigress said.

"Me too." Po said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So Po..." Tigress started, "Do you want to go out next time?" She asked.

"Sure Tigress." Po replied. Then suddenly, Tigress wrapped her arms around Po's neck and kissed him on the lips. Po returned the favor by kissing her back.

"So, tomorrow?" Tigress said when she broke away from the kiss.

"Yeah Ti, tomorrow." Po replied. Then both of them heard something, like a stick falling to the ground. They both turned their heads to see Zeng with his mouth agape and his eyes wide as saucers with his broom on the ground.

Both Po and Tigress blushed and then Tigress immediately ran off to her room. Po just stood there, watching the shocked goose.

"Oh, hey Zeng." Po said sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Zeng said when he finally got over what he saw.

"Look, Zeng, please don't tell anyone about this and keep it a secret." Po pleaded.

"Hmm... I could use this to blackmail you and stuff." Zeng said.

"Zeng." Po said in a intimidated tone.

"Sure Dragon Warrior, I was just kidding, my beak is sealed." Zeng said then he grabbed his broom and walked away. Po watched the goose walk away then started to walk back to the barracks.

_'Best date ever.'_ Po said in his mind as he walked. He entered his room and plopped down on his bed, his mind thinking about Tigress and their second date tomorrow night. Then he thought about the sword Tigress wanted to buy.

"Hmmm..." Po said as he thought about buying the sword. Then he noticed his action figures on his desk.

"Tomorrow, Tigress is in for a surprise." Po said to himself. Then he slowly drifted to sleep.

With Tigress...

When Tigress got in her room, she beamed with joy and squealed like a little girl, just a little so she can't wake up the rest of the Five.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I went on a date with Po." Tigress whispered to herself. "And I'm gonna go on a second date with him tomorrow." She added as she lied down on her bed.

"I'm glad I did this dare, I can finally get to hang out with Po a lot more now." Tigress said to herself as she smiled. But soon her smile faded.

"But what would happen if Po finds out this was all just a dare Mantis gave me? We both might not get to be friends anymore, he might not even talk to me for the rest of my life." She said when she thought about the dare.

"Don't worry, just make sure not to make it look like it is all a dare or give any hint showing this as a dare." Tigress reassured herself. "Plus, the dare was just for one date, tomorrow would be like a real date." Tigress said.

Then a smile crept up her face again as she thought of something.

_'And now the Five have to pay me some cookies tomorrow.' _Tigress thought. Then she yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Alright, the chap ends here but be patient for there is more coming up, of course...**


	5. This Is Going To End Badly

**Here is a new chap, and I've been kinda busy since school is about to start so my updating and publishing will be affected. Which is bad news, the good news though, is when i update or publish, it would be grouped so like i might publish a two stories and the updated some stories with a lot of new chapters.**

**Anyways, lets get on to the story...**

* * *

The next morning, Tigress woke up to the sound of the gong. She got up and went out of her room to greet her Master.

"Good morning Master Shifu." She greeted along with the rest of the Five.

"Good morning to all of you too..." Master Shifu greeted back but noticed someone was missing, the Dragon Warrior. He sighed then went in front of Po's room.

"Panda, get out or I would personally let Tigress kick you down the steps a thousand times." Master Shifu demanded.

Rustling could be heard inside the room and then the panda came out.

"Good morning Master Shifu." He quickly said.

"Good, but next time get up early or you have to receive a punishment every morning." Master Shifu said.

"Yes Master." Po replied.

"As I was about to say, today is a Saturday, which means all of you shall be training twice as hard today. All of you are to report at the training hall after breakfast. I'll be meditating if you need me." Master Shifu said as he went out to meditate.

Po saw Tigress and gave a smile. Tigress noticed him and smirked a little. Then the Five went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Po and Tigress stayed behind to talk for a while.

"So Po," Tigress started, "Remember about tonight." She said, although it sounded a bit like a demand.

"Wouldn't be late for that." Po said. Then he kissed Tigress on the lips with passion that Tigress kissed back, yet both were unaware that someone can see them.

"Hey Po, are you gonna cook..." Viper said as she went out to the hallway but stopped when she saw the scene.

Both Po and Tigress immediately broke the kiss and blushed.

"I think I need to go cook breakfast." Po said as he quickly walked to the kitchen.

Viper got over what she saw and gave a smile.

"I'm guessing the date went well?" Viper asked.

"Shh... Po doesn't know that you know about the date." Tigress said.

"So I guess we have to pay you some cookies now huh?" Viper added.

"Yup." Tigress replied.

"Okay. So Tigress, how was last night?" Viper asked.

"Well, me and Po ate at Mr. Ping's and we had a walk around the village." Tigress said as she rubbed her arm.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"And we kinda... kissed." Tigress said.

"Well, you made Po happy last night." Viper said.

"Yeah, but I have something to tell you and please keep it a secret." Tigress said.

"Okay, but it depends on what your going to say to me." Viper said.

"Well, me and Po are going to go on another date, a real one this time." Tigress said.

"So does that mean both of you are officially a couple?" Viper asked as a smirk came to her face.

"Well... yeah..." Tigress replied as she rubbed her arm again.

"And does it mean you are in love with Po?" Viper asked.

"Um... I guess so..." Tigress replied as she still rubbed her arm.

"I knew you two would become a couple." Viper said as she giggled. "Anyways, I'm not gonna tell anyone about your second date with Po tonight." She added.

"Thanks Vi, I owe you one." Tigress said.

"How about you don't let me pay you any cookies and it will be fair." Viper said.

"Okay, as long as you keep it a secret." Tigress said.

"Okay, deal." Viper said then went into the kitchen. Tigress soon followed and took her seat in her usual spot.

While Po cooked, The guys leaned in to the girls.

"So Tigress, how'd the date go?" Monkey asked.

"It... was fine." Tigress replied.

"Did you get mushy to one another?" Mantis asked as he puckered his lips and made a kissing sound. Viper just tail slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mantis asked.

""So I guess we have to give you the cookies." Crane joined in.

"Yup..." Tigress replied, then Viper nudged her shoulder. "And I was thinking, that Viper shouldn't have to pay me." Tigress added.

"What?! That's unfair." Mantis said.

"Well, it's Tigress decision, right Tigress?" Viper said as she gave a smirk. Tigress nodded back.

"Alright," The boys groaned. Then they gave her the cookies.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about." Po joined in, as he passed around the plates containing there breakfast.

"Nothing..." Mantis said a little too quickly. Po noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"O-Okay, well, breakfast is served." Po said then took his seat next to his 'girlfriend'. They began to eat in silence when Mantis broke it.

"So Po, where did you go last night?" Mantis asked acting like he didn't know about the date.

"Well, I grabbed dinner at my dad's shop. Why?" Po replied.

"Was there someone with you?" Mantis asked as a smirk came up his face.

"Well, Tigress was with me... what is this leading to anyway?" Po replied.

"Oh nothing, just making sure." Mantis said but covered his mouth. The rest of the Five gave a glare at him.

"Just making sure of what exactly?" Po asked getting all curious and what not.

"Just making sure... um... that... that you were at your dad's. Yeah." Mantis excused.

"O-Okay." Po said uncertainly again. "So, what did you guys do last night when I wasn't here?" Po asked.

"Well, we didn't spy on Tigress or anything like that so we just grabbed dinner outside the palace." Monkey replied.

"O-Okay." Po said, he was getting quite curious on what is going on. "Where did you guys go to grab dinner?" He asked.

"Well... we... we went to this restaurant, just near... just near the village well." Viper said, all but a lie.

"Hmm..." Po said, "Did you guys spied on me and Tigress last night?"

"What?!" The Five all yelled, including Tigress, "No... we didn't spy on you two..." Viper said. To tell the truth, during Po's date with Tigress, the Five actually spied on them. Well, they only watched them eating at the noodle shop and then went back to the palace when Po and Tigress went for a walk.

"You've been spying on us?" Tigress growled.

"NO, No, no. We didn't spy on you guys... I mean come on, why would we spy on you two. It's not like both of you were on a date or something." Monkey said as he winked to the others.

"Yeah, right." Crane added in.

"Yup, why would we spy on both of you?" Viper added.

"Good, cause for a minute there, I thought you guys knew about me and Tigress going on a date last night..." Po said but quickly realized what he said, "I mean... went to go grab dinner last night."

"You went on a date with Tigress?!" Monkey said, acting like he didn't know about it and added in a fake gasp for dramatic effect.

"Um... well... you could say that..." Po replied as he got nervous. "Anyways, was the food there in the restaurant you guys ate in, good? I heard the place has bean buns that taste like heaven." Po asked trying to change the topic.

"Um... yeah... it was good." Mantis lied, they didn't know the restaurant Viper lied about was actually real.

"Good? Not great or something like that?" Po asked the tiny bug.

"Uh... yup. It was good." Mantis said again.

"Okay." Po said then continued to eat his breakfast. Although breakfast felt a little weird since Po kept a sharp eye on Mantis.

When they finished breakfast, they all headed to the training hall to train. While walking, Tigress pulled Viper out of the way to have a little talk.

"Viper! Why didn't you tell me you guys spied on me and Po?!" Tigress almost yelled but made sure to keep her tone down or someone might hear them.

"Oh... funny you should know...um... we spied on you two so that we could see if you two were actually going on a date." Viper replied as she gave a sheepish smile. Tigress just groaned.

"Why would you guys do that? What if you were seen by Po? What would he think? It would look kinda awkward as well." Tigress said.

"Look, we're sorry we spied on you Tigress. And what is awkward is, you and me not in the training hall." Viper said, "Come on, before they notice we aren't there." She said as she went ahead.

Tigress sighed at this then walked towards the training hall. _'I just wish Po doesn't find out, he looks much curious as to what's going on now.'_ Tigress thought as she walked to the training hall.


	6. Panda Secrecy

**So the chap is ready to be read and reviewed, favorited, or followed. Not me though...**

**Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chap and be prepared for an upcoming EPIC (yet very cliffhanging) Twist (or Turn if you like) in the story. I'd say about two or three chapters from now.**

**Now time for me to shut up and time for you to start reading this chap.**

* * *

After training, Po told the Five he was going to go visit his dad. Po went off to his bedroom first then came out with a small sack containing something. The Five were in the kitchen when they noticed the panda with a small sack.

"Po? What's inside that?" Tigress asked getting the giant panda's attention.

"Oh what? This thing... um this is... some stuff... my dad needs." Po replied.

"Your dad needs stuff from you from the Jade Palace?" Crane asked.

"Um... not really, well, I bought some stuff and didn't give it to my dad yesterday so I'm just gonna give him this stuff today." Po lied. Then he dashed off leaving the Five.

"Okay." Monkey said. "Let's go with Po, you know, grab lunch at Mr. Ping's." He suggested. The Five nodded and went out and followed the panda who seems to have vanished like dust.

The Five headed to Mr. Ping's to grab lunch expecting Mr. Ping and/or Po to greet them. When they entered they were greeted by Mr. Ping only and Tigress noticed Po wasn't around.

_'Probably in his old room.'_ Tigress thought.

"Masters of the Jade Palace! What pleasure of you being here. Are you here for lunch?" Mr. Ping greeted. The Five nodded.

"Great! You can have table five. Also, where is Po? Is he here with you?" Mr. Ping said making the Five wonder as to where Po could've gone to.

"Wait, Po isn't here?" Tigress spoke up.

"Yes he isn't here. Why?" Mr. Ping replied.

"He told us that he is coming here on give you some stuff you asked for." Tigress said.

"Stuff I asked for? What stuff? I didn't ask Po anything." Mr. Ping replied.

_'So he lied to us.'_ Tigress thought, _'Well, I'm gonna go talk to him when I see him.'_

"Anyways, come take your seats, lunch will be ready soon." Mr. Ping said and soon the Five took their seats on table five.

"So what is it do you guys want?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I'll have noodles." All of them replied.

"Okay. Five orders of noodle soup coming right up." Mr. Ping said then headed off.

When Mr. Ping left, the Five began talking about Po.

"So where do you think Po headed off to?" Monkey asked. The rest shrugged.

"I'm gonna have a talk with him when he gets back." Tigress muttered under her breath. Just then, Po come in the noodle shop carrying a rectangular box.

"Hey dad I have something to..." Po said when he got in but stopped when he saw the Five.

"Guys..." Po said nervously, "Uh... what brings you guys here?"

"We're here to eat lunch, now where have you've been?" Tigress replied.

"Oh well... I was just... um..." Po said as he quickly hid the box behind him.

"What's in the box?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing." Po replied nervously.

"You have a box that has nothing in it?" Tigress said.

"Hey, I like boxes." Po replied, true he actually likes boxes*. (**A/N: * - Means I have something to tell you about this at the end.**)

"Alright." Monkey shrugged. Po immediately ran off to the kitchen and headed into his room.

A few seconds later, he got out again. And carried a couple of bowls filled with noodles.

"Here you go guys, dad told me to serve this to you." Po said as he placed the bowls down. Then he took his seat down and placed down a bowl of noodles his dad gave him. They began eating in silence when the silence was disrupted because of Mantis.

"So Po, where were you a while ago?" Mantis asked the panda.

"Well, I had stuff to do... with some... stuff." Po replied nervously as he drank his soup avoiding any eye contact.

"Stuff to do with some stuff?" Tigress repeated. "And what is this stuff you've been doing?" She asked.

"Um well..." Po said trying to find an excuse, he looked around with his eyes frantically for something that can help him get out of the situation he was in. Then he saw an apple cart outside giving him an idea.

"Oh look!" Po acted surprised, "Some bandits are robbing the apple cart!" Po said as he pointed outside making the Five turn their heads to where he was pointing.

"What bandits? There isn't..." Tigress said but stopped when she and the Five turned to look back at the panda who wasn't there anymore.

_'Darn it, fell for the trick.'_ Tigress thought, _'Although where could he possibly go without us noticing?'_ Then she looked around to see anything that could help her see how the panda escaped and saw the kitchen door open.

_'Of course... his room.' _Tigress sighed inwardly. Then she stood up making the Five look at her.

"Tigress? Where are you going?" Viper asked the tiger.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Po, I believe he's in his old room." Tigress replied.

"Oh, so Tigress wants to be alone with his 'boyfriend'." Mantis teased earning him a death glare from Tigress.

"I mean your friend... who is a boy..." Mantis quickly added. Then Tigress went in the kitchen.

"Master Tigress, what do you need?" Mr. Ping asked when he noticed the female tiger.

"I just want to talk with Po, is he in his room?" Tigress replied.

"Well yes he is, although I kinda saw him enter in quite a rush." Mr. Ping said.

"Well I know why." Tigress said then turned and went upstairs.

"Po!" Tigress called out before reaching his room, "I know you're in your room." She stopped in front of the door. All she heard was silence from within.

She groaned then opened the door to see no one inside. She looked around and saw some of Po's action figures on the floor.

_'Where could he have gone to?'_ Tigress thought then looked outside the window. She looked in the alley and far off a distance, a large figure could be seen running away. She smirked and jumped out of the window.

"You think you could escape that easily? Well think again panda." She said to herself as she ran after her 'boyfriend'.

And a wild chase has began, let's hope it doesn't end badly.

* * *

**So the chapter's finished and yet it is short... (sigh)**

**Anyways, what I meant by the * in the part where Po likes boxes is that I'm referring that to a LoA episode where the Five and Po had a race with the onyx students and they won a big gold box that Po got excited about. Monkey told him the prize was inside the box and Po immediately stopped celebrating and looked in to pull out a smaller version of the box wherein Po says it was cool (or was it sweet?).**

**So, hope you like the story so far,  
Review if you like to  
Follow the story if you want to  
Favorite the story if you need to  
And Favorite Me if you love to...**

**...not really saying you have to though**


	7. A Game of Cat and Panda

**So a new chapter is here... becareful though, it's hot to the touch. Well not really.**

**Funny you should know, that the chapter title is actually a title of one of my upcoming stories. Anyways, time for me to zip my mouth shut and time for you to read with your eyes open. (Who reads with eyes closed?!)**

* * *

Po's Perspective, a few minutes ago...

"Yes! Finally I got it!" Po cheered as he carried a long rectangular box as he walked towards his dad's noodle shop. When he got there, he called out to his father.

"Hey dad I have something to..." He said but then noticed the Five sitting down on table five, looking at him.

"Guys..." He started, "Uh... what brings you guys here?"

"We're here to eat lunch, now where have you've been?" Tigress replied.

"Oh well... I was just... um..." Po said as he quickly hid the box he carried behind him.

"What's in the box?" Tigress asked making Po more nervous.

"Nothing." Po replied nervously.

"You have a box that has nothing in it?" Tigress asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I like boxes." Po replied.

"Alright." Monkey shrugged. Po immediately ran off to the kitchen and headed into his room.

He closed the door shut and leaned on it as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Good, now I can hide this." Po said as he looked at the box. He looked around then saw a loose floorboard. He lifted it up and there was enough space for him to place the box in.

"Perfect!" Po said to himself then placed the box in and covered the floorboard with a mat. He got out of his room then went downstairs only to be greeted by his dad.

"Po, could you please give these bowls to the Furious Five? Also, here's an extra bowl just for you." Mr. Ping said. Without even getting a response, he gave Po six bowls of noodle soup. Po groaned a little then headed out.

"Here you go guys, dad told me to serve this to you." Po said as he placed the bowls down. Then he took his seat down and placed down the extra bowl of noodles for him to eat. They began eating in silence when the silence was disrupted because of Mantis.

"So Po, where were you a while ago?" Po heard Mantis ask.

"Well, I had stuff to do... with some... stuff." Po replied nervously as he drank his soup avoiding any eye contact.

"Stuff to do with some stuff?" Tigress repeated. "And what is this stuff you've been doing?" She asked.

"Um well..." Po said trying to find an excuse.

_'Uh oh, what do I say? What do I say?!' _Po thought as his eyes scanned the area and then he saw an apple cart outside.

_'Aha!'_ Po thought.

"Oh look!" Po acted surprised, "Some bandits are robbing the apple cart!" He said as he pointed outside making the Five turn their heads to where he was pointing. When the Five looked Po immediately went in the kitchen and in his room silently.

He entered his room and closed it shut. He sat down on his bed and gave another sigh of relief.

"Another close call." Po sighed.

_'I need to be a lot more careful next time.'_ He thought,_ 'I might reveal the present for Tigress, and I want that to be a surprise.'_ Then his thoughts were disrupted when he heard Tigress voice.

"Po!" He heard Tigress yell and then heard footsteps going near his room.

_'Uh oh.'_ He thought then panicked. 'What to do? What to do?' He asked himself. Then he heard the footsteps stop near his room.

'Maybe she thinks I'm not inside.' Po thought. Then he remained silent.

"I know you're in your room." He heard Tigress say.

He panicked again then looked over at the window. _'Well, no other choice left.'_ Po thought then literally dived through the window.

He fell to the ground with a thump and groans in pain. He got up an stretched his arms and legs and rubbed the pain on his head.

"Should have just climbed out." Po said then he dashed off in one direction. A few feet away from the noodle shop, Po turned his head and saw a figure running after him.

His eyes widened in realization when he knew who was chasing him.

"Oh Darn, darn, darn!" Po said as he quickened his pace. He ran as fast as he could but Tigress was gaining up on him. While he ran, he looked around for something to help him. Po turned a corner and then turned another corner. He ran around the village and managed to lose Tigress when he hid behind some crates in an alley.

He panted hard as he plopped down to the ground.

"Finally, lost her." Po said but then he heard someone behind him.

"Think again panda." The voice said. Po looked behind him to see Tigress.

"Ah!" Po screamed as he backed away from her. He tried to run away but Tigress grabbed his foot.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tigress said half serious and half playful. She pulled Po and stopped him from moving by pinning him to a wall.

"Oh, hey Tigress..." Po said nervously, "Fine weather we're having?" He added as he smiled sheepishly.

"Don't try to talk out of this Po." Tigress let out a low growl making Po gulp. "Now, why were you trying to avoid me? Do you have something to hide?" She asked.

"Uh...well...you see...I was...um...you know ... I ..." Po said as he thought of an excuse.

"Come on Po, just tell me. I won't hurt you, yet." Tigress said a little more kindly this time but she still pinned Po to the wall.

"Um... I'd rather not tell you..." Po said.

"Tell me!" Tigress yelled as she punched the wall. Po winced a little at this.

"Uh..." Po started, "Oh look! It's Master Shifu!" He said as he pointed behind Tigress.

"I'm not falling for that trick again." Tigress said as she focused her eyes at Po.

"No seriously, he's there." Po said, a little bit convincing.

Tigress couldn't help it, she just have to see if Master Shifu was really there. She turned her head a little, just enough to see what's behind her, but also enough for Po to make his move.

Po immediately ducked and got out of Tigress hold, he ran away at full speed and almost tripped a little. When Tigress looked back at the panda, he wasn't there anymore. She looked around to see the panda long gone.

"Darn it." Tigress said as she punched the wall again, making two holes. Then she turned and went back to the noodle shop.

Meanwhile with Po...

Po was completely out of breath, he finally managed to lose Tigress. He peeped from the corner and saw the feline walking away back to the noodle shop. He gave off a sigh of relief but then he saw Tigress' ears twitch.

'Not again.' He thought. (You think I would stop the chase here did ya?)

Then he saw Tigress turn towards him with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Po." She said.

"Ahhhh!" Po screamed as he ran for his life, well not really, he like ran for his secret or something like that.

"Come back here!" Tigress yelled at him as she chased him in all fours.

Po ran as fast as he can, turning his head every once in a while to see if Tigress was still following him in which he would see the feline chasing him. When he turned his head again he saw that Tigress was merely five meters away from him.

"Boo." She said as she gave a smirk.

Po jumped a little but still ran at the exactly the same pace. He managed to round a corner and gave a few more meters between them.

"You know you have to stop to rest sooner or later. How about you give up on trying to lose me and stop running?" Po heard Tigress say. Po ignored what she said and continued to ran with all his might.

Finally, after several minutes of running and screaming, Po's body gave out. He tripped on his own foot and fell to the ground breathing hard. Tigress walked over to him also out of breath and placed a foot on top of his belly while she looked down at him.

"Now, why were you avoiding me and what are you trying to pull off?" Tigress asked in a calmer tone.

Po had no choice, he can't run since he is exhausted and that he was weak. He can't talk his way out of it nor trick Tigress again. Well he still has one choice and that is to lie.

"I ... I ...I wasn't trying to pull off anything... I was just trying to avoid you... because I thought you might kill me..." Po lied between breaths.

"Why would you think I would kill you?" Tigress asked.

"Well... I tricked you to go look at an apple cart that I said was being robbed." Po said.

"That isn't enough for me to kill you." Tigress said.

"But you sounded like... you wanted to hurt me when you called... for me back at the noodle shop." Po said.

"So we ran around the entire village for nothing?" Tigress said.

"Well...technically, yeah." Po said as he got up. Tigress just got angry again.

"Now I have one reason to kill you, better start running." She said, Po gulped and immediately ran off.

_'Well, at least she won't find out about the sword.'_ Po thought as he ran for his life this time.

* * *

**This chapter is done and dusted. And now you know what was in the box. Plus, we're getting closer to the EPIC twist that I got in stored for you.**

**Anyways, Review if you like to...  
Follow the story if you want to...  
Favorite the story if you need to...  
And Favorite Me if you love to...**

**... not really saying you have to though. See ya.**


	8. An Unexpected Acception

**So, here is another chapter!**

**And sorry for updating late, school was a pain. Last week, I had to do a lot of homework, and the week before that, I called it my Sick Week (Mon: Stomach ache, Tue: Head ache, Wed: Got Literally Sick, Thu: Cough, Fri: Colds, Sat: Tonsils Was Still Painful, Sun: Fully Healed). But finally, I made a chapter!**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

Po was in his noodle shop room, resting and treating his wounds after Tigress beat him up. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Man, shouldn't have ran." Po said to himself. "At least Tigress didn't ask me about what was in the box." He added. Then his father, Mr. Ping, went in.

"Po, son, are you alright? You look like you've been beaten to a pulp." Mr. Ping asked.

"I'm okay dad, Tigress just used me as a punching bag after I sent her on a wild goose chase for nothing." Po replied.

"But are you okay?" Mr. Ping asked ignoring what Po just said.

"Yes, I deserve this after lying to her." Po replied.

"Well, at least she didn't break your heart, or killed you." Mr. Ping said.

"Yeah." Po said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Which reminds me, dad, can you please not tell anyone about me and Tigress being together." He added.

"Okay son, but it's too late to say that now." Mr. Ping replied.

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"Well, I kinda told a bunch of people about it already." Mr. Ping said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh no! Tigress is going to kill me! Literally!" Po said as he started to panic, "Alright, what if I told the villagers that I broke up with Tigress? No, it can affect my reputation. Oh I know, how about we tell the villagers it isn't real. No, it's lying two times already."

"Po, son, what's wrong about it? Why does she want this thing to be kept a secret?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I don't really know, but all I know is that she is going to kill me!" Po replied. "I have to leave the Valley to live." He added as he quickly grabbed his travel bag and began packing some stuff.

"Po, there's no need to do that. You're over reacting." Mr. Ping said as he watched the panda pack his stuff. "Why don't you just tell her that I told some villagers about it? She might just beat you up instead of killing you for telling the truth." He added.

Po stopped what he was doing and looked at the goose. He thought about it then looked over to his father who had a pleading face on.

"Alright." Po groaned, "If staying makes you happy."

Mr. Ping smiled at this then Po went out to go tell Tigress about the bad news. While he walked towards the palace, he could here some villagers talking about him and Tigress. Wow, rumors spread fast in this valley. He got nervous and nervous each step he took and finally he got to the steps. He gulped once, then started to walk up.

When he reached the top of the steps, he was gasping for air and breathing hard. By the time he got his composure, he headed straight to the barracks to see if Tigress was there. He entered the kitchen to see Tigress drinking some tea.

"Heeyyy... Tigress." Po started with his best fake smile.

"Oh hey Po." Tigress said with a smirk.

"So... what ya doing?" Po asked.

"Drinking some tea, chasing you around the village made me thirsty." Tigress replied still giving off a smirk. Then she noticed Po getting a bit nervous.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well... remember you told me to tell my dad not to tell anyone about us... you know, together?" Po said.

"Yes, why?" Tigress asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well... he sorta... told some villagers." Po replied. Tigress choked on her tea.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Sorry, didn't get to tell my dad." Po said in a squeaky voice.

"We should do something before ..." Tigress started.

"TIGRESS! PO! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Master Shifu's voice boomed. Both Po and Tigress froze. Tigress glared at Po.

"If we survive Master Shifu's punishment, I swear I will literally kill you." Tigress threatened then walked out. Po gulped then soon followed.

_'Man, should have sticked to leaving the valley.' _Po thought.

When they got out, they saw Master Shifu standing in the courtyard. He looked a little mad.

"Yes Master?" Tigress started.

"I heard some news in the valley about someone dating. Do you know who this someone is?" Master Shifu said.

"Uh, someone dating? Could you be more specific?" Po replied.

"He's talking about us Po." Tigress stated.

"Shhhh... Tigress, don't tell." Po whispered towards her making her roll her eyes.

"I am already aware of it panda." Shifu said.

"Aware of what? There's nothing to be aware of around here. Nope, nothing aware that you should be aware of." Po said.

"Po, he already knows." Tigress said, quite annoyed.

"When did this happen?" Shifu asked.

"Yesterday Master." Tigress replied calmly, but deep inside her she was yelling, _'GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!'_

"So it all started last night?" Master Shifu asked.

"Technically, yes, but it was me who asked Po out yesterday afternoon." Tigress replied.

"So your the one who asked?" Shifu asked surprised at this. Tigress nodded back. Then Shifu's shocked expression turned to a smile shocking both the panda and tiger.

"Well, I both give you my blessing." Master Shifu said shocking the panda and tiger even more.

"W-W-Wait, y-you're okay with this?" Tigress asked.

"Yes I am, and I am happy for both of you, especially you Tigress." Shifu said as he turned and walked away. Leaving the tiger and panda to stare blankly at space.

"Does that mean I won't get killed?" Po asked Tigress.

"For now panda." Tigress said as she headed back to the barracks. Po just gave off a sigh of relief.

When Tigress got in, she was greeted by Viper and Crane.

"Oh hey Tigress," Crane started. "I guess the whole date thing spread throughout the valley." He added.

"Yeah, and Master Shifu found out about it." Tigress said.

"He found out about the dare? When?" Viper asked, shocked.

"Not the dare, about me and Po dating." Tigress said.

"Oh good, so, what did he say?" Viper asked.

"Well, he actually approves it." Tigress replied rubbing her arm.

"Wait, really?" Crane asked quite shocked.

"Yes, really." Tigress replied sounding annoyed.

"Well that was unexpected." Viper said. Then Monkey and Mantis came in.

"Hey guys, the valley is all talk about Po and Tigress dating. Guess Mr. Ping talked about the date." Monkey said when he entered.

"Yeah, I think this dare is getting way out of hand." Mantis said, a rare thing he would actually say.

"By the way, where's Po?" Tigress asked to know if Po was listening.

"Well, we bumped into him at the steps, he told us he was going to his dad's noodle shop." Monkey replied.

"Good, just making sure he isn't listening to this conversation." Tigress said.

"Speaking about the dare, aren't you going to stop it? I mean, we only dared you to go on a date with him but you never even stopped hanging out with Po." Crane asked.

"Well..." Tigress started as she got nervous, Viper noticed this and since she knows that Tigress really wants to go on another date with Po, she has to help her.

"Well, she might break Po's heart if she breaks up with him the day after they dated. And even if she didn't break up with him, what would she do to stop this? Tell the truth?" Viper replied for her.

"Yeah, you're right Vi." Crane said.

"So when do we stop this thing?" Monkey asked.

"I don't know, maybe never." Viper replied.

"Well, this should end soon, you know that Tigress hates having a boyfriend, especially if it's Po." Mantis said, not knowing that Tigress would love to have Po as her boyfriend, or even as her mate if that would happen.

"So, we should wait until the right time." Tigress finally spoke up.

"Guess you're right." Crane said as he walked towards his room. Monkey and Mantis did the same and headed to their rooms.

"Thanks Viper." Tigress said when the coast was clear.

"Don't mention it Tigress." Viper replied as she slithered away.

* * *

**End of the chapter.**

**So, do you like it? Sorry again for updating in a long time, I'm really sorry as in very sorry super duper sorry to the maximum of infinity. I promise to update every once a week since I use the Pc every weekend.**

**I so truly sorry, did I say sorry already? Oh yeah I did, but I am really sorry. And I am sorry for my apology being long. I take apologies really seriously, sometimes that is.**

**Anyways, Review if you like to...  
Follow the story if you want to...  
Favorite the story if you need to...  
And Favorite Me if you love to...**

**...not saying you have to. See ya and sorry again.**


	9. The Twist

**And now, what I promised in the last two chapters, the chapter that would have the EPIC Twist! Read on...**

**If you...**

**Like to...**

* * *

_Where we last left off..._

"Thanks Viper." Tigress said when the coast was clear.

"Don't mention it Tigress." Viper replied as she slithered away. Tigress watched the snake head to her room, soon the tiger decided to train for a while, typical Tigress. (**#TypicalTiger**)

With Po...

Po arrived in his dad's noodle shop and was greeted by his dad.

"Po! Son! Good to see you in one piece." Mr. Ping greeted as he hugged the panda.

"Yeah, good to be in one piece." Po said as he hugged his father back. After they broke from the hug, Mr. Ping spoke up.

"So, did you tell her about the bad news?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Yeah dad, but she didn't get to beat me up since Master Shifu called for me and her." Po replied.

"I'm guessing he heard about it huh?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Yup, but he was actually okay with it. Didn't really expect that." Po replied.

"Well son, always expect the unexpected." Mr. Ping said as he went back in the kitchen. "So, what other stuff do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well, at breakfast, the Five were actually acting suspicious..." Po started.

"What do you mean by acting suspicious?" The goose asked.

"Well, Mantis asked me what I did last night and I said that I grabbed dinner here in the noodle shop..." Po replied.

"What's suspicious about that?" Mr. Ping asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Then... after I said that I asked him why he asked and then he replied that 'he was just making sure'. And I notice him quickly cover his mouth and the Five were glaring at him for some reason." Po continued.

"Hmmm... that does look a tad bit suspicious..." Mr. Ping said.

"Also, I asked the Five on what did they do last night and Viper said that she, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis grabbed dinner at the restaurant near the village well." Po added.

"Mr. Yang's?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Maybe... I asked them how did the bean buns taste there, which are actually delicious ..." Po said but was interrupted.

"His bean buns? Delicious? Psh... it's just normal bean buns, my soup is much delicious than his bean buns." Mr. Ping said.

"Dad, let me finish." Po said, a little annoyed, which got his dad's attention.

"Oh, please go on Po." Mr. Ping said with a sheepish smile.

"As I was saying, I asked the Five about the food there and Mantis said that the food there was good." Po said.

"So? The bug thinks the food is good." Mr. Ping asked.

"Dad, Mantis says every food he eats is delicious, he doesn't say it's just good." Po said.

"And?" The goose asked.

"I think the Five are hiding something." Po concluded.

"Well, if you think they are hiding something, why don't you ask them?" Mr. Ping suggested.

"I might, but they might lie or give excuses." Po said.

"What about that Tigress girl? She might tell you, after all, she is your girlfriend." Mr. Ping said, Po thought about it for a while.

"Yeah, maybe you're right dad. I'm gonna go ask her right now." Po said.

"Please Po, I'm not right, I'm always right!" Mr. Ping corrected. Po just chuckled and ran off.

With Tigress...

Tigress was busy sparring with the wooden training dummies as she thought about the dare.

_'I couldn't believe a dare changed my life so quickly. But the Five expects me to do something to end my relationship with Po, I couldn't do that. I just have to hope that the Five would forget about the dare and that Po won't find out of the dare...'_Tigress thought but soon the door to the training hall opened up breaking her train of thought.

"Hey Tigress, can I ask you something?" Po asked when he entered

"Sure, what is it?" Tigress asked.

"Well, earlier today at breakfast, the Five were acting kinda weird and I was wondering if you know anything about it?" Po said.

_'Uh oh.'_Tigress thought. "Um... No... No, I don't know what you're talking about." She said getting a bit nervous which didn't go unnoticed by Po.

"Tigress, are you hiding something?" Po asked.

"No, absolutely not. I'm not hiding anyth-" Tigress said but the training hall doors opened up again interrupting her.

"Hey, Tigress, about the dare..." Viper said as she went in but she stopped talking when she saw Po. "Oh, hello Po..." She said getting a bit nervous.

"What dare are you talking about Viper?" Po asked.

"Um... well..." Viper said trying to find an excuse, "Oh, look at the time, the sun is about to set. I should go do some things I really need to do." She said as she quickly got out. Po just got more curious at this and Tigress got even more nervous.

"Tigress, what dare was Viper talking about?" Po turned to the tiger.

"Um... dare? What dare are you talking about? There isn't a dare." Tigress replied.

"Tigress." Po said a bit forceful this time. Tigress stared into Po's jade green eyes and she was breaking down inside.

"No Po." Tigress said.

"Please Tigress, just tell me." Po pleaded.

"I said no Po." Tigress said getting a bit frustrated.

"Tell me!" Po demanded but it sounded a bit calm. Tigress had enough of it, she was going to crack.

"THE DATE LAST NIGHT WAS JUST A DARE OKAY?!" Tigress yelled in Po's face. She could see the pain in Po's eyes.

"Y-You... mean... it was just dare?" Po asked as his voice turned to a depressing tone.

"Didn't you here what I said? YES! It was all a stupid dare the Five gave me." Tigress said, still a bit mad. Po looked at her for a while as tears formed in his eyes. Tigress saw this and soon her mood changed to one of regret.

"Po... I'm ..." Tigress tried to reason.

"No Tigress, I understand. Who would ever love a fat, worthless, disgusting panda." Po said as he turned and walked away. Tigress reached out to him and tried to speak but not a single word could come out. Tigress dropped her hand and looked at the ground with shame and regret.

A few minutes later, her ears suddenly perked up and she looked over at the training hall doors to see Master Shifu standing there.

"Tigress, care to explain?" He said. Tigress just let out a groan.

"Master, I'm sorry for what I did. I-" Tigress started but got cut off.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me Tigress." Master Shifu interrupted. "Why did you have to do it? Didn't you think about what could happen?" He asked.

"I did Master, but it's just... it's just..." Tigress replied as she couldn't find the courage to say it.

"It's what Tigress?" Master Shifu asked.

"It's just that I really do love Po and if I went with the dare, I could hang out with him now." Tigress replied.

"Why didn't you just deny the dare and then ask Po?" Shifu asked.

"Well... I wouldn't get to have any almond cookies." Tigress replied as she smiled sheepishly. Master Shifu just looked at her with the look saying 'Are you kidding me?'

"Tigress, that was a bad choice, plus Po newly got over his old relationship just yesterday." Shifu said. "You better apologize to Po, and better do it now." He added.

"Alright." Tigress said then headed out.

With Po... (before Shifu talked with Tigress)

Po was already in his noodle shop room as he sobbed in his bed. He arrived there quick since he got down the steps by bouncing down them when he tripped himself. He cried and cried and was soon about to enter depression.

_Remembering What Happened_

He stopped crying then noticed the loose floor board with the box he hid. He went near it and pulled out the box. He opened it up and revealed the sword that Tigress wanted, on the handle was a piece a paper attached to it saying, 'for Tigress'. Po began to tear up again as he remembered Tigress.

_Anger On Oneself_

Suddenly, Po's mood changed and he soon felt a bit of anger dwell inside of him.

"Why did I even allow myself to go on a date with her? I'm so stupid!" Po said as he hits his head with his paws, "Stupid, stupid, stupid panda!" He said.

_Sorrow_

Then, Po began to tear up again and cried while hugging his knees (if he could actually hug them). He cried out loud as he plopped down on his bed and resumed crying.

_Anger On The Problem_

He stopped crying and then looked over to the sword he was suppose to give to Tigress.

"Why did I even bought her this sword?" Po said as he picked it up, "She's not even a real friend. She is just one of those fearless Kung Fu warriors who never had anything to do other than Kung Fu in their life." (If I were Tigress and I heard that, that would've stung me.)

_Finally, Depression_

"AAARRRGGH!" Po screamed as he threw the sword at the wall. The sword stuck to the wall with a thud, making some of the throwing stars on the wall drop. He cooled himself down and looked out to the Jade Palace.

"You know what, how about I get my mind of this." Po said as he headed downstairs.

_Acceptance, Thus Ending Depression_

Po headed downstairs and started to go wait tables. He already told his father about what happened and his father allowed him to work for a while since he knew that it could cheer him up.

While Po worked, suddenly, Song, I repeat SONG, came in the noodle shop while carrying a basket.

"Hello Po!" Song greeted in a cheery tone. Po had his back turned and froze after hearing her.

'That voice...' Po thought. He turned to see the one who first broke his heart.

"Song? What are you going here?" Po asked, half annoyed and half surprised.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for cheating on you Po." Song replied.

"Wait, what?" Po asked.

"I'm really sorry Po, with all my heart, and to make it up for you. I made some bean buns and dumplings for you." Song said as she she held up the basket full of beans buns and dumplings. Po couldn't help but smile a little.

"Okay Song, I forgive you." Po said, "But, what happened to that lion guy?"

"Well, he only liked me for my body and that didn't work out. I prefer guys who like me for who I am, like you Po." Song said.

"So you broke up with him?" Po asked.

"Yup." Song replied. "And also, I've been wondering if you and I could get back together again." She added.

Po just froze at this statement.

* * *

**There you have it, the Cliffhanging Twist! Song has made a comeback, I wonder what would happen next... well, not really since I am the writer and I plan on what happens next.**

**Also, I just read some Terraria comics from and I literally loved it. That comic just made my day, now I have two reasons not to hate my life (the comics and this website). Plus, that website gave me more motivation meaning my writing would enhance a bit, and maybe my updating as well.**

**Anyways, Review if you like to...**

**Follow the story if you want to...  
Favorite the story if you need to...  
And Favorite Me if you love to...**

**...not saying you have to. See ya later, Fanfictioners.**


	10. Too Late To Apologize

**And now, the chapter that answers the question! Spoiler: May upset some people.**

I'm gonna have lots of trouble writing this story since I'm half a SoPo fan, but still pure TiPo fan. And I also don't like upsetting people and I'm saying this because if I make it a TiPo, some SoPo fans would get upset. If I make it a SoPo, the TiPo fans would get upset. I JUST CAN'T GET MY FU**ING MIND STRAIGHT!

**AAAASARRRGHGHRFGLJVJISUCSGCDGDDHCFY""'!:!**

***Sorry... we are experiencing some difficulties***

***BEEP***

**Alright, I'm back guys with a new chapter! Yeepee! Please don't mind my rage a while ago, it just happened suddenly... somehow ... somewhere ...**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

"W-W-What did you just say?" Po asked.

"You know, I want to get back together with you again." Song replied.

"I-I don't know Song..." Po said while rubbing the back of his head. Song just frowned.

"Oh, okay Po. I know what you mean." Song said as she turned to leave.

"Song, wait." Po said stopping the leopard. The said leopard turned her head to look at the panda.

"I think I'm okay with getting back together." Po said making the leopard smile from ear to ear. Then, Song immediately run up to Po and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for giving me a chance Po." Song said breaking the hug.

"No problem." Po said.

"YOU!" A voice interrupted the two. They both turned to see Mr. Ping glaring at the leopard. (You expected Tigress didn't ya?)

"Oh dad, I..." Po started but got interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" The goose asked the leopard in particular.

"Well, let me explain." Po answered, "Song is here since she wants to apologize for cheating on me."

Mr. Ping relaxed a bit at this. "Oh okay, anything else?" He asked.

"Also, Song and I are getting back together!" Po concluded. Song just smiled.

"Oh that's good." Mr. Ping said, then focused his attention to Song, "But get this, if Po would get his heart broken for the third time, I will find you and beat you up!"

Po just looked at his dad in shock while Song did the same, but she gulped at this and nodded slowly.

"Good, have fun!" Mr. Ping said as he headed back to the kitchen.

"So Song, wanna head to Mr. Yang's?" Po asked.

"Sure Po." Song replied. Po held her paw and both of them headed out.

With Tigress, a few minutes ago...

Tigress was darting down the steps of the Jade Palace to get to Po. When she rounded a corner near the noodle shop, she saw Po talking with Song. She quickly hid behind the corner again and watched what was happening.

_'What is she doing there?'_ She thought. She listened carefully to the conversation. Then she saw Song about to leave but got stopped by Po.

_'What's going on?'_ Tigress thought. Then she could hear Po say something.

"I'm okay... getting... together." She heard Po say.

"Wait, what?" She asked herself. Then she noticed Song giving Po a hug. Then she realized what was going on. "Is she getting back together with Po? That darn leopard!" She said as she tried to control her rage. Then she noticed Mr. Ping going near the two.

_'Well, I'm sure he won't approve it.'_ Tigress thought with a smirk.

She saw them talking for a while but then saw Mr. Ping smile. She watched the goose speak with them then waved and walked away, leaving the panda and leopard together. Then Po and Song began talking and then they both went out paw in paw.

_'No, no, no, NO!'_ Tigress mentally screamed. She immediately dashed towards the two.

"PO!" She called out to him. Po realized who owned the voice and soon the memory fills back up. By the time got back to reality, Tigress already reached the two.

"Po? What do you think you're doing?!" Tigress asked. Po turned around to see the tiger.

"Oh hi 'Tigress'." Po said with a hint of annoyance. "Song and I were just going on a date... a real one." Po replied.

"B-But Po...what about me?" Tigress asked, a tear threatening to escape her eye. Song was confused at this at first, but soon she caught up on what's going on and couldn't help but smirk a little.

"What do you mean by you Tigress? Remember what you said? That the stupid date with you was just a dare and you were just using me." Po said. Song just gasped at what she heard.

"So, you and Tigress went on a date?!" Song asked the panda.

"It was a date, but the truth was that it was just a dare." Po replied.

"But Po... I really do like to hang out with you." Tigress said.

"Tigress, don't try to trick me. I'm done with having my heart played with. Me and Song would be going on a date, you can't stop me." Po said as be and Song walked away. Song looked back to the tiger and gave a sly smirk, while Tigress just watched them leave and a tear escaped her eye.

Tigress wiped her tear away and started to head back to the palace.

"Who cares about him." Tigress said as she walked, "I don't need him."

When she reached the noodle shop, thunder boomed in the sky stopping the tiger. She looked up and saw the clouds were gray, soon it started to rain hard.

She goat soaked in the rain and looked over to the noodle shop, memories of the Winter Feast began flooding in.

Tigress' view...

She watched in the noodle shop and memories filled in. And then, the rain began turning into snow, the noodle shop was with lanterns and people were enjoying the place.

She notices how oddly the scenery changed and looked around. She saw snow covering the road and kids playing around. She saw lanterns hanging from the houses and when she looked at the Jade Palace, snow filled the stairs and the Jade Palace just looked beautiful.

Tigress looked back inside the noodle shop and saw Po, Master Shifu, the Five sitting down on a table having a wonderful time.

"Hey Tigress!" Po called out to her, "Come on, enjoy the feast!"

Tigress smiled at the panda and began to walk towards the table, but soon, the snow began turning back to rain drops and the scene was fading away. By the time Tigress noticed this, she was standing in the middle of the noodle shop, rain pouring down her face.

_'All but a memory.'_ Tigress thought and when she turned around to leave, something smacked her straight in the head.

"OW!" Tigress said and turned to see Mr. Ping holding a frying pan, glaring at her. "What was that for?" She asked.

"THAT is for breaking my son's heart!" Mr. Ping declared.

"Look, Mr. Ping, I'm terribly sorr-" Tigress tried to apologize but got cut off.

"No, I don't want to here anything from you! Now out before I hit you again with this frying pan!" Mr. Ping demanded.

"But Mr. Pi-" Tigress said but got interrupted again.

"I SAID OUT!" Mr. Ping yelled as he raised the frying pan. Tigress sighed and began heading back to the palace.

When she got there, she immediately went to her room and cried a bit, never even bothering to change since she's wet. She missed dinner and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, the gong rang starting a new day. The masters all heard out of their rooms and greeted their master.

"Good morning Master Shifu." Four students greeted, but two didn't. Master Shifu looked at Tigress' room and noticed that she didn't wake up yet. He sighed as he headed to her room.

"Tigress? Are you in there?" Master Shifu asked.

"Go away." Was all he could hear from inside the room.

"Tigress, come out, you can't stay in your room forever. You need to eat." Master Shifu said.

"No." Tigress replied. Master Shifu sighed then headed to Po's room.

"Po, are you in there?" Shifu asked but no reply came.

"Po?" He asked again and peeked inside the room. He saw no one inside.

"Has anyone seen Po?" Master Shifu asked. The Five all shook their heads.

_'Maybe he's in his old room at the noodle shop.'_ Master Shifu thought. Then his ears picked up the sound of something... or better not, someone that felt like she was crying. He traced the sound and heard it from Tigress' room.

"I'll be heading out to meditate, but as for you four," Shifu said as he looked at the snake, crane, monkey, and mantis, "You all shall be training twice... no, thrice as hard today and for the next week."

"What?! But Master Shi-"Mantis tried to protest.

"No buts Mantis, the four of you started all this and I think it's fair if you learned a lesson or two." Master Shifu interrupted. "Now go have breakfast and immediately report to the training hall after or I would all train you thrice as hard for the next year!" He added. The four gulped and went off to the kitchen.

* * *

**That about ends it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter would be talking about 6 months later after the DRAMA that happened in this chap...**

* * *

**Man, I made a lot of enemies today... most of my classmates that is. If you're wondering how, ask Facebook. And I finally deactivated my account in FB! YeePee!**

**I love having enemies than having friends... if I could count how many friends I have, oh wait, 1. I like keeping myself miserable just to make others happy. Since my enemies hate me, I lose for them, or even leave them so they would be happy. Heck, if all of you guys hate me, might as well leave this site to make you guys happy.**

* * *

**Anyways, this is Ljdamz1119, Kung Fu Panda Fanfictioner, signing off and would be back to keep all of you guys entertained. But would be gone if you hate me to keep you guys happy. IM SERIOUS ABOUT THAT. DEAD. SERIOUS.**


	11. A Ring

***gasps for air***

**Man, I'm pooped. Everyday seems like homework, homework and more homework. And some stressing events that happened (you know, with the phone and the water and the plop and break and yeah). Give me a sec here...**

**WOOO!**

**Alright, now for the real talk. Finally I managed to retype the story. I just hate it when luck goes wrong for me. Just like what I said in the previous chap, this chap is about what happens to our heroes (and leopard) 6 months after the big thing that happened.**

**DISCLAIMER: TiPo fans, be prepared... I mean be really prepared for what's coming...**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story! Shabadaba Zing!**

* * *

6 months later...

Everything was going fine in the Valley of Peace. Everything was like any normal day. The only thing different is the change between some fellow 'warriors'. Po and Song still hangs out together doing whatever two love birds do. Po sometimes skips meal times to go see her favorite feline (not talking about Tigress). Speaking of Tigress, all of you must be wondering what happened to her.

Well, let me tell you. Tigress got over the whole incident 2 months ago (so that means 4 months after the incident... that's a long time just to forget), she got more serious now and what you say, more 'hardcore'. She speaks less now and would almost never notice Po as if he was a ghost. Po didn't mind at all being ignored, but he still has a small part of him telling him to go with Tigress. The same with Tigress yet she just shakes off the feeling. Anyways, let's talk about the present.

Tigress was in the barracks kitchen, enjoying some green tea until Viper came in. The sun was almost setting yet it was still bright out.

"Hey Tigress." Viper greeted. Tigress ignored her and poured some more tea in her cup. Viper stood there for awhile then took a seat just in front of Tigress. Some silence fell between the females. Tigress got annoyed and spoke up.

"What is it Viper?" Tigress asked.

"Well... I have something to tell you..." Viper started, "And it's kinda about Po."

"Viper, let me tell you something; One, never talk to me about the panda. And two, never even mention his name in front of me." Tigress said as she took a sip from her cup.

"But it's important." Viper pleaded.

"If it's about the panda, then it isn't important." Tigress said back.

"Fine, I won't tell you." Viper said, frustrated, as she placed a small red cube-shaped box on the tabletop and headed out of the kitchen. "Don't blame me if you see a ring on a spotted paw." Viper said before leaving. Tigress watched the serpent leave and thought about what Viper said.

_'A ring on a spotted paw?'_ Tigress wondered as she looked at the small red box. She thought about it for awhile then her eyes grew wide when she realized what Viper meant. She reached for the box with a trembling paw and opened it up slowly to peek at what's inside. She gasped a little and quickly dropped the box on the tabletop.

"No, this can't be happening. This CAN'T be true." Tigress said as she placed both her paws on her head. "I should go talk with him." She said as she stood up. Just then, Po walked by the kitchen, he looked like he was in a hurry.

"Uh...Po..." Tigress started but stopped.

"Can't talk right now, I need to go prepare for my dinner with Song." Po quickly replied without even looking at her. Tigress looked down and sighed when the panda just ignored her like that. She looked over to the small red box and picked it up.

"Hey, have you seen a small red box here?" Po asked as he headed back to the kitchen. Tigress was caught off guard and almost dropped the box, she quickly hid the ring in the teapot. When Po got in, she immediately stood up straight and maintained her composure.

"Uh...small red box? I never saw a small red box anywhere." Tigress said nervously. Po just looked at Tigress oddly. One, since Tigress doesn't really talk nor answer him; And two, since she acted a bit odd.

"O-Okay." Po said uncertainly as he headed back into his room. "If you find it, please give it to me." Po said while walking down the hall.

Tigress gave off a small sigh of relief and looked over at the teapot.

_'This will not happen.'_ Tigress said as she grabbed the teapot and hid it on top of the top shelf behind a big box.

"There, if there's no ring, there's no wedding." Tigress said as she looked at the hiding spot.

"Where is it?" She could hear Po ask himself. She felt a little bad for hiding it but she doesn't want Po to be engaged. I could give two reasons why: One, Po is Tigress' panda; Two, If Po gets married, he steps down as Dragon Warrior meaning he wouldn't stay in the palace anymore and Tigress doesn't get to see him anymore.

"Aha!" Tigers heard Po exclaim, making her confused. "Wait, this isn't the one... oh now I remember this ring." Po's voice said then a few minutes later, Po came zooming by the kitchen.

_'Another ring?'_ Tigress thought. _'Why would he have two rings?'_ She asked herself.

Few minutes ago, with Po...

Po was searching for the red box in his room. He looked in his dresser and everywhere for it. He looked under his bed, moved a couple of things out of the way and saw a small box.

"Aha!" He exclaimed as he grabbed it. He looked at it and noticed it was a blue box yet there was a ring inside it.

"Wait, this isn't the one..." Po said as he wondered why he has that box, "Oh wait now I remember this ring." (If ya'll are having a hard time understanding, I'll give ya a tip; read the first chapter.)

Po got up and dusted himself, he placed the box in his pocket and looked outside to see the sun already setting.

_'Oh snap, I'm gonna be late!'_ Po thought as he dashed out of his room and bursted out of the barracks.

When he got out, he ran out of the Jade Palace and headed towards his destination. Where he's going you ask? Well, let me describe it as a romantic mountain view dinner.

With Tigress...

Tigress followed the panda out of the barracks and saw him run out the gates.

"Where is he going?" Tigress asked to no one in particular. She began following the panda as to where he was heading to. She looked down the steps and saw the panda trip on his own foot from running and stumbled down the rest of the way. Tigress went down the steps but didn't go anywhere near the panda so he won't notice her.

When Po got to the bottom and groaned as he was about to begin running again, he checked his pocket for the box and sighed in relief when it was still there.

Po started running again and headed to the mountain. He looked over at the sun and saw that it was already set.

"Oh man, I'm am really late!" Po said as he quickened his pace, unbeknownst to him, a tiger quickly following pursuit.

Meanwhile, in the mountain...

Song waited on her seat while viewing the Valley of Peace and it's beauty. She looked over at the horizon and saw the sun was setting.

_'Where's Po?'_ That's all she could think of.

She stood up and stretched a bit since she had been sitting for a long time. When she looked back down at the valley, she saw a black and white blur running down the road. A smile grew in her face when she realized who it was, but then her smile faded when she saw an orange figure was following the black and white blur.

_'She is so not gonna ruin this night!'_ Song growled on the inside. She thought of something to make sure that tiger wouldn't interrupt her date.

With Po...

Po was still running but felt like he was being followed. He turned his head just enough to see what's behind him but only get to see some orange blur quickly vanish. He turned his head back and resumed to run.

Tigress was now on the rooftops and was still following the panda. She jumped from roof to roof without alerting anyone she was there. The two were almost at there location and the buildings were now replaced with bamboos, so Tigress resorted to jump from bambbo to bamboo instead.

Po was running in the forest and could have sworn that he was being followed. He stopped for a while and looked behind him to find nothing but an empty dirt road.

"Hmmm..." Po wondered as he looked around him. Hen he heard a sound, like a branch breaking making him look above him. A small stick fell on top of his head.

"Who's there?" Po finally asked as he loked around. He heard some more snaps and rustling in the tress but everything suddenly became silent. Po looked around to see if anyone was there but gave up knowing that he would be late for his dinner. He started to run again, twice as faster this time.

Tigress was hiding behind a rock and sighed with relief. She then continued to follow the panda but not using the bamboos this time. She kept a distance between them and hid whenever Po gets suspicious.

With Song...

Song was still waiting in her seat then heard some rustling with some leaves since her feline hearing is sensitive to sound, like Tigress'. A few minutes later, Po arrives.

"Hey Song, sorry I'm late." Po said as he gasped for air.

"That's okay Po." Song replied but her ears picked up a sound nearby. _'Looks like she's here.'_ Song thought. "Anyways, let's eat dinner." Song said.

"Yup, it's ..." Po said but stopped when he realized something, "Uh oh."

"Po? What's wrong?" Song asked.

"Um...well... how do I say this... I kinda...sorta left dinner at the palace." Po replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's okay Po, I packed dinner just in case you forget." Song said as she reached under the table and took out a basket. Po just sighed with relief then took his seat.

Right in a bush, just a couple of feet away, Tigress was watching the two.

_'I hope today isn't the day.'_ Tigress thought as she watched.

* * *

**Well, I think this is enough for today. Sorry if it left you guys hanging. Also, TiPo fans, don't hate. Everything in my story is going the way I want it to, and I'm not becoming a SoPo fan. (Maybe just a little, but not enough to change the stories plot)**

**The next chapter could be delayed because of recent events but the next chapter would be written like how I write my Version 2 stories (if you see some of my stories' title cover, there is two pictures with 'Ljdamz Fanfictions' on it, one is red and one is blue. Blue is Version 2 *what I think I did pretty good in writing* and Red is Version 1 *which is what I think the stories I didn't really write that good :/*)**

**Anyways, it feels good to finally update (BTW: Separated, Now Reunited is still being written so for those who are waiting for it, wait some more), and this is Ljdamz November 19, signing out!**


	12. A Proposal Gone Wrong

**Alright, now for Song's and Po's dinner. I have nothing much to say right now (primarily because I type in my author's note ahead of the story) other than to read on and expect a cat fight.**

* * *

Po and Song were enjoying the dinner Song brought when Po forgot to bring dinner. They chatted for a while, occasionally giggling, and both of them were happy. On the other hand, Tigress was not enjoying what she was watching. She would sometimes growl a little and would even think of interrupting the date by surprising the two. Even if Song knows she was there.

_'Alright Po, I think it's time...'_ Po thought as he got a bit nervous, which didn't go unnoticed by Song.

"Po? Are you alright?" Song asked as she watched the panda starting to sweat.

"I'm fine Song, it's just..." Po replied, "I have been happy ever since you and I started dating, even if you cheated on me, but still you apologized and I forgave you. I had a rough time during those times and all I ever thought was would I ever even find the right person who would be with me forever? I didn't even know if someone could love me the way you love me."

_'Oh no...Today is the day.'_Tigress gulped.

"Po..." Song said but got cut-off.

"Song, all my life I wanted to be loved by someone other than my dad. And you kinda loved me like how my dad loves me." Po interrupted. "Look, I'm just gonna say it..." Po added as he took out the box from his pocket and got down on one knee. Song's heartbeat began to quicken along with Tigress'.

_'No, No, NO!'_ Tigress mentally screamed. She looked around and grabbed a small stone. She threw it and it was lying towards Po.

"Song, will you... OW!" Po said as he quickly got up and looked at where the stone was thrown while rubbing his head._'What the heck!'_ Po thought.

Tigress quickly hid to be hidden from view. Song looked over at to where Po was looking and inwardly growled.

_'Oh she did NOT just do that.'_Song thought. She decided to let Po continue and ignore the tiger.

"Um... what was that Po?" She asked casually, even though she knows what Po was about to say.

"Huh? Oh yeah right." Po said as he got to one knee. "Alright. Song, will you...OW!" Po said again as another rock hits his head. "Stop that!" Po said to no one in particular.

Song just had enough of Tigress' distractions and decided to go talk with her.

"Um... Po, can you please excuse me for a while." Song said sweetly and headed towards the forest without even letting Po answer her question.

When she entered the forest and out of Po's field of view and hearing, she called out to the striped feline.

"Hey stripes! What do you think you're doing?!" Song called out but not that loud since Po might hear her and that Tigress has sensitive hearing like her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" A voice behind her said. Song turned around to see Tigress.

"Well, it's clear you're trying to ruin what was supposed to be my greatest night ever!" Song snarled.

"So? I don't give a care to your little date." Tigress replied.

"Then why are you here ruining it?" Song growled.

"I just wanted to see your date going wrong." Tigress replied with a smirk. Song growled again but then realized something when she stared at Tigress' amber eyes.

"You still love him do you?" Song asked, half outraged and half shocked. Well not really half, let's say... 3/4 outraged and 1/4 shocked.

Tigress, upon hearing this, turned her smile upside down, to make it into a frown.

"What? No I don't." Tigress quickly replied as she got a bit nervous.

"You really do still love him." Song said as a smirk came up her face. "Too bad he won't be yours." She said.

"Well, I'm here to make sure he will be mine." Tigress replied getting angry at the leopard.

"Well, it isn't you who's going on a date with him now is it?" Song said with a smirk still worn making Tigress more angry. "Plus, I believe he's about to ask me to marry him...and not you." She added.

"That's it!" Tigress said as she dashed at the leopard. She delivered a strong punch right to her face but Song managed to evade it.

"Not so fast kitty, you forgot that you're up against a former thief." Song said as she grabbed Tigress' arm and threw her to a bamboo tree (or pole? I really don't get bamboos if it were a tree or an overgrown grass). Tigress grunted as she got up and snarled at the leopard.

"But you also forgot that you're up against me." Tigress said as she lunged at the spotted feline.

With Po...

Po sat down on his seat and was waiting for Song to return. He played around with the box he had and sighed.

"When is Song coming back?" He asked. He opened up the box and place it down on the table. Po stared at the golden ring with an amber gem, then focused his attention to the amber gem and couldn't help the feeling of thinking of Tigress and her amber colored eyes.

Back with Song and Tigress...

Song was thrown over to rock and she groaned as she got up.

"You think you can have him? He's MINE and there is nothing you can do!" Song yelled.

"No, He's MINE!" Tigress snarled as she delivered a kick but only for Song to dodge it and counter her by kicking Tigress on the stomach, sending her flying to a bush. Tigress quickly recovered and began to attack the leopard again. She began punching and kicking the leopard and could only get some to hit her. Song was being beaten up but she never liked to give up. She countered by going low and side sweeping Tigress catching the tiger off guard and making her fall. Then Song started to deliver her own punches and kicks.

With Po again...

Po was still sitting down and waiting, never bothering to go look for Song. He ate some noodles and finished only half of it before looking down at the valley and the beauty it has. He looked over at the Sacred Peach Tree and all it's beauty, but a memory went back to him and he saw him and Tigress meditating under it.

"Those were the days..." Po sighed. Then he focused his attention to the forest when he heard some rustling.

"What the..." Po said as he got up to go investigate.

Back to the two felines...

Tigress blocked most of Song blows but some still got her.

"That's the best you can do?" Tigress taunted, "Po won't be yours, he'll be mine!"

"Trust me, I'm still warming up." Song replied as she delivered a kick with her left foot.

She blocked the incoming left kick to the side but didn't expect for what's coming next. Song delivered a powerful kick with her right foot and managed to hit Tigress on the chest, sending the striped feline near a bush. Tigress grunted as she got up and saw Song dashing towards her.

With Po for the third time...

Po went nearer to a bush and when he was about to see what's behind it, something popped out of it, making the panda jump. When he finally saw what it was, he saw Song on top of Tigress, pinning her to the ground.

"And Po is MINE!" Song said as she raised her fist.

"Song!" Po called out trying to get both feline's attentions.

"WHAT?!" Song yelled not knowing who it was, but when she did, she quickly regretted it.

"What do you think both of you two are doing? We're you fighting over me?" Po asked.

"Po... I ... I can..." Song started as she got up and tried to find an excuse, Tigress just remained silent. "Yes." Song sighed.

"But why would you guys fight over me? I know both of you like me but why should you guys beat each other up? I expected different from you Song." Po said as he looked at the leopard, "Also you Tigress." Po said as he looked at the said tiger.

"But Po, she started it!" Song said as she pointed at the tiger.

"So? Why don't you two talk it out instead of fighting to the death?!" Po said then sighed of frustration. "Song, I think I can't go out with you anymore knowing you would fight with Tigress." Po said making Song freeze and shock while Tigress smiled in triumph. "And Tigress," Po started again, "Why do you need to go here and fight with Song? Besides, you don't even like me so why are you ruining my date?"

"Po I ..." Tigress started but Song got a big tantrum after being dumped.

"You know what? Fine!" Song said as she went near the table. "We're through Po! And don't even think you would see this ring!" Song said as she picked up the box and ring and threw it down the mountain.

"No!" Po said as he looked down to where the ring fell. Song just glared and turned and left. Both Po and Tigress watched Song leave.

"Well, she's overreacting." Tigress said with a smirk.

"Tigress, why did you follow me here?" Po asked. Tigress immediately focused her attention at the panda.

"Well..." Tigress started.

"Well what? To ruin my date?" Po asked and sighed again, "You know what Tigress, I think you should stay away from me for a while as I clear my mind from all this..." Po said as he turned and left, Tigress just watched the panda leave and groan.

_'Great.'_ She thought sarcastically.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! HUZZAH!**

**XD I love doing that. Anyways, I'm gonna leave it here guys and I'm gonna post the next chap...whenever I feel like to.**

**Also, my ideas are enhancing because of my Spanish teacher. Man, he's good in discussing about life stuff. That one discussion gave me a new idea.**

**Anyways, this is Ljdamz from the LjDampire, signing off!**


	13. Another Chapter

**Alrighty, now y'all might be thinking that the story is almost coming to a close. Y'all might be thinking that the story might be finished in the next chapter or you can say two chapters from now, heck even this chapter.**

**Well the truth is...**

**No, it isn't.**

**The story still goes on for two reasons; One, I don't like a good story ending this quick, and two, I'm adding in an OC which will be making this story longer, and also the OC is a female feline... try guessing what's gonna happen.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Tigress was walking back to the palace as she sighed. She just made Po break up with Song yet the situation is hard for her more than for Song (whom I promise I won't bring back in the story).

"Now Po lost some more trust in me." Tigress said as she reached the top of the steps. She was greeted by Master Shifu who was waiting for her after she disappeared so suddenly.

"Tigress, could please explain to me as to where have you've been?" Master Shifu started.

"Sorry Master but I was... I ...had personal stuff to do." Tigress rep-lied using her 'doing personal business' trick. She then continued to walk on hoping her master won't ask anymore questions.

"And what might this be about?" Master Shifu asked as he held out his staff in front of Tigress, stopping her in her tracks.

_'Darn it.'_ Tigress thought. "As I said master, it's something personal." Tigress said trying to convince Master Shifu.

"Tigress, I know your lying for two reasons; One, you always answer me directly and never stop mid-sentence. And two, you don't walk away from me when we're talking." Master Shifu said, he really wants an answer.

"Alright..." Tigress sighed as she rubbed her arm. "I spied on Po and Song on their date." She confessed.

"And why would you do that? I thought you got over the panda four months ago." Master Shifu asked as he places his staff to it's original position.

"I didn't, I just got over what happened. I still liked the panda." Tigress replied as she looked down to the ground.

"Alright, then where is Po?" Master Shifu asked, curious to where the panda is at this time.

"I'm not sure master. He told me to leave him alone so he can clear his mind." Tigress replied.

"If that is what he said then tell me what happened." Master Shifu said getting more curious.

"Well... I sorta... ruined his date and made him break up with that leopard." Tigress replied as she looked away from the red panda.

"And what caused you to do that? You usually hold back from doing this type of things." Master Shifu asked, man, he sure does have a lot of questions in his mind.

"I ruined his date since...Po was going to... propose to Song." Tigress replied, looking back down to the ground in shame.

"Tigress, if you still love the panda, why didn't you tell him you love him?" Master Shifu said in a comforting way.

"If I tell him the truth, he would think that I'm lying since he doesn't trust me now after the whole dare thing." Tigress replied.

"Not unless you mean it." Shifu said almost sounding like he wanted the conversation to end.

Tigress thought about it for a while then sighed. "I might go up to him, but I think I need to give him space for a while." She said as she looked down at the valley to see Po enter his father's noodle shop.

"Alright Tigress, but better be quick, I'm tired of watching this whole thing already." Master Shifu said as he headed back inside. Tigress glanced at the valley for a while, then soon entered as well.

With Po...

Po entered his dad's noodle shop yet he still felt frustrated.

"Oh Po, good to see you!" His father greeted as he went near to give the panda a hug.

"Good to see you too dad." Po replied with a not so cheery tone and just continued walking, passing his father who just looked at the panda.

"Po?" Mr. Ping said as he followed the panda in the kitchen. He followed Po into his room and saw Po plop down on the bed.

"Po, is something wrong?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I'm fine dad, just not in the mood." Po replied, his face buried on his pillow, not even bothering to look at the goose.

"Po, you can tell me what's wrong." Mr. Ping said as he patted Po's shoulder. Po sat up and looked at his adoptive father.

"Well, it's just... I broke up with Song awhile ago when we ate dinner." Po replied.

"But why did you break up with her?" His father asked, half surprised to hear that.

"Well, when we ate dinner, I saw her fighting with Tigress and she's my friend. I couldn't hang out with someone who always fights with a friend of mine." Po replied as he covered his face with his paws.

"It's okay Po. I think now is not the time you find love." Mr. Ping said as he comforted the panda.

"Yeah, I think you're right dad. Maybe I should wait." Po said getting a little cheery.

"Alright Po, get some rest. Remember, tomorrow is a whole new day." Mr. Ping said as he hugged the panda who hugged back. "Goodnight son." Mr. Ping said then left the room.

"Goodnight dad." Po replied as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

With Tigress...

Tigress was in the barracks and decided to drink some tea to help her relax a bit. She got a cup, some tea leaves (or herbs, I really don't know how you make tea in ancient times) and heated a teapot (the one without the ring in it) and sat down on a chair.

"I wonder what should I say to Po." Tigress muttered to herself, "If I go straight up to him and tell him I love him, he might not believe me even if I say it's true. How do I convince him?"

Then the teapot began to emit a small whistling sound meaning the water is now boiling. Tigress got up, carefully grabbed the teapot and lowered the flame, and poured some tea in the cup.

"I shouldn't be thinking too much about this, I would just have to deal with this tomorrow." Tigress said as she sipped her tea. When she did, she almost spat out the tea.

"Man, this tea is hot." Tigress said as he placed the cup down but spilled it a little causing some tea to spill on her paw.

"Ow." Tigress said as she quickly pulled her paw away. "Wait, what the..." Tigress said as she examined her paws. She stared at them for a while but shook her head to get out of thought. She then headed straight to her room.

While she walked in the hall, she took a quick glance at Po's room. She didn't hear anything inside the room and decided to go peek inside a little.

"Po?" She whispered when she peeped inside, but what she saw was just an empty room. "Must be in his father's for tonight." Tigress sighed as she went towards her room.

When she was about to open her door, she noticed a small mark in her paw from the hot tea drop that spilled on her. She examined her paw as she entered and wondered about something.

"How come it burned me." Tigress thought as she sat down on her bed. She laid down, still looking at her paw, and slowly fell asleep.

The next day...

Po was busy helping his father out in the noodle shop and was serving bowls of soup to the customers. While working, in the entrance, a female jaguar entered the area.

"Uh...excuse me..." The jaguar asked as she gently tapped Po's shoulder. Po turned around to see the feline.

"Oh hi, what is it do you want?" Po aske in his usual cheery voice.

"Well, I was wondering if this is a good place to eat. I just newly moved here and I got hungry." The jaguar replied, her voice like an angel.

"Well you came to the right place, my dad cooks the best noodles in this valley." Po replied with a smile. "Hey dad!" Po called out to his father who was chopping some radishes.

"Yes son?" The goose asked.

"Can you serve up some noodle soup for Ms..." Po said but trailed off since he doesn't know the jaguar's name.

"I'm Ming." The jaguar said knowing the panda didn't know her name.

"For Ms. Ming." Po finished his sentence.

"Alright son." Mr. Ping replied then started cooking.

"Alright, you could have table two, over there." Po Sid as he pointed at the table.

"Thanks...uh..." Ming said but didn't continue since she too doesn't know Po.

"Po, my name is Po." Po replied while carrying 5 empty bowls at once.

"Po...that's a cute name." Ming said, "Thanks again Po." Ming added as she headed to her table.

* * *

**I think this is enough for a chapter. I'm not sure... it's hard to know how long the story has gone when you type it in notepad on the phone.**

**Hope you liked the chapter and the new OC (not Perma-OC okay... well, she might be one). Next chapter would be updated when I feel like updating, usually every weekend. So expect me to update every weekend.**

**This is Ljdamz, 373 x 3, signing off! PEACE OUT!**


	14. Here Comes A New Challenger

**So... I really don't have that much to say here other than to read on and that I'm gonna start a poll in my profile. And sorry if the chapter's a bit rushed, I literally wrote this chapter last night (I'm guessing I finished the chapter in 1 hour and a half).**

**Anyways, let's continue...**

* * *

"Po...that's a cute name." Ming said, "Thanks again Po." Ming added as she headed to her table. She took her seat and while she waited, she took out a scroll and a brush. Po looked at her for a while then headed to the kitchen.

"Dad, is the noodle soup for Ming ready yet?" Po asked when he entered.

"It's just about ready son." His father replied as he tasted the cooking soup. "By the way son, who's Ming?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Oh she's that jaguar over there." Po replied as he pointed over at table two. Mr. Ping looked at where Po was pointing and smiled.

"Okay son, I'm gonna make the soup extra special." Mr. Ping said while smiling. Po didn't get what father was saying and just ignored it.

After a few seconds, Mr. Ping gave Po a bowl of soup which he says that has something special in it.

"Okay Po, one special order of special noodle soup, just for your lady friend." Mr. Ping said as he passed the soup to Po.

"Thanks dad." Po replied as he took the bowl carefully. Po headed out and went towards the female jaguar. Mr. Ping couldn't help but sigh.

"Here you go Ming. One order of noodle soup, plus it's special." Po said as he placed the bowl down the table. He looked over at Ming to see her busy doing something.

"Uh...Ming?" Po asked as hs tried to peek over at what Ming was doing.

"Huh? Oh Po..." Ming said as she hid the scroll she was busy with. "Didn't see you there." She added as she smiled.

"Ming, what were you doing?" Po asked, curious to what is in the scroll.

"Oh nothing, I was just drawing." Ming replied honestly.

"Cool, what were you drawing?" Po asked as he tried to take the scroll.

"Oh it's something...I drew." Ming replied nervously as she took the scroll away from Po.

"Aw come on Ming, let me see." Po said as he reached for the scroll. Ming resisted but Po was persistent and was still reaching for her scroll. Then Po decided to tickle her.

"Alright, if you won't give it, I think I'm just gonna tickle it out of you." Po said as he tickled the jaguar.

"Alright, alright." Ming giggled as Po tickled her. Po took the scroll and opened it. What he saw inside was a wonderfully drawn picture of Po serving noodles to some customers.

"Woah, this is cool. You're good in drawing Ming." Po said as he looked at the drawing.

"Thanks Po, but I'm not really that good." Ming said as she blushed a little.

"What do you mean you're not that good? You're awesome at drawing!" Po said making Ming blush even more.

"No I'm not." Ming said while giggling.

"Uh...yeah you are." Po said as he looked at her.

"Uh... No I'm not." Ming said again as she stood up.

"Yes you are." Po said getting near her.

"No I'm not Po." Ming said, also getting near. Just a few inches away from each other's noses. Po and Ming realized what was their position in and both of them quickly blushed and looked away from each other.

"Uh..." Po said looking away but was still blushing.

"So... I better eat my soup now before it gets cold." Ming said as she took her seat.

"Yeah..." Po said as he walked back to the kitchen. Still, his blush didn't fade.

With Tigress...

Tigress was walking in the palace courtyard and she was planning to see Po and tell him what she really feels. She headed out of the palace gates and looked down to the valley.

"Alright Tigress, let's do this." Tigress said as she began to descend down the steps.

When she got to the bottom, she headed straight to the noodle shop to see if Po was there. She entered and silently gasped when she saw Po with a jaguar in a very awkward position. Then she saw Po and the jaguar immediately looking away from each other.

'Who the heck is that jaguar?' Tigress thought as she just stood at the entrance. She shook her head out of her thoughts and continued to walk in.

When she did enter, Po noticed her.

"Oh hey Tigress." Po greeted in his happy usual tone. Seems like he forgot about what happened last night.

"Hello Po, can I talk to you for a while." Tigress greeted back.

"Sure thing Ti." Po said as he walked towards the entrance.

"Uh...Po can I ask for some more soup?" Ming asked stopping the panda.

"Sure thing." Po said as he turned to go head to the kitchen.

"Po, do you know her?" Tigress asked as she stopped the panda and eyed the jaguar.

"Oh, her name's Ming. She just moved to the valley." Po replied as he looked at the jaguar who smiled at him.

"She's new here?" Tigress asked still eyeing the jaguar like she want's to kill her right this instant. Po didn't notice this though.

"Yeah, that's what I just said." Po said, "Now can you move, I need to give some soup to Ming."

Tigress didn't want to move but she needed to. She sighed as she stepped aside.

"Thanks Ti." Po said as he headed to the kitchen. Tigress watched the panda enter then looked back over to the jaguar.

_'I think I should introduce myself to her.'_Tigress said as she headed over to the jaguar. When she reached the table, she saw the jaguar was busy writing (or to be exact, drawing) something.

"Excuse me, are you new here?" Tigress started grabbing the jaguars attention.

"Oh hello there." Ming greeted in a cheery tone. "Yes I am. My name is Ming. I'm guessing you're Master Tigress right?" She asked.

"How do you know my name?" Tigress asked quite surprised at this.

"Well, I'm a fan of Kung Fu and stuff alike. You're the leader of the Furious Five right? It's an honor to be speaking with you." Ming said as she stood up and bowed.

"Yeah, so, what are you doing?" Tigress asked as she eyed the scroll.

"Oh, I was just drawing." Ming replied, then Po came to both of them.

"Here you go Ming, another bowl of soup." Po said as he placed the bowl of soup on the table.

"Thanks Po." Ming thanked as she readied her chopsticks.

"Hey Tigress, did you meet Ming already?" Po said when he noticed the tiger.

"Yes I did Po." Tigress replied.

"Wait, you know Po too?" Ming asked the tiger master as she ate her noodles.

"Of course I do, he's the Dragon Warrior. The Five and I practically live with him." Tigress replied as she looked at the jaguar. Ming looked at Po for a while then started to giggle.

"You're kidding right?" Ming asked, "Po is the Dragon Warrior?"

"Yes I am." Po joined in. "Kinda hard to believe right?" He added.

"Totally." Ming said as she continued eating. "So, are you two in a relationship or something? I've heard some people talking about Master Tigress going out with the Dragon Warrior." She asked.

"Well, we..." Tigress started but got interrupted.

"No we aren't in a relationship Ming. Me and Tigress are just friends." Po interrupted. "Well, used to be in a 'relationship'." Po muttered under his breath.

"Oh so it isn't true," Ming said, "I mean I heard the Master Tigress was fierce and strong so she couldn't really hang out with Po knowing he's sweet and funny, both of you are total opposites."

"Yeah, we're total opposites." Po said.

"Anyways, I better head out now. I'll be back later to grab something to eat." Ming said as she stood up, "See ya Po, and it was an honor speaking with you Master Tigress." She said as she headed out.

"Man, she's a nice person." Po said when Ming was already gone. "I wonder if she's in a relationship with someone." He muttered under his breath which didn't go unheard by Tigress making her freeze and tense up. Then Po headed back to the kitchen leaving the shocked tiger.

_'Wait, what did Po just say?'_ She thought as she stood there.

* * *

**Well, that ends the 14th chapter of the story...man, I never thought this story would have positive feedback.**

**I mean 150+ reviews! Seriously, I never thought this story would have a lot of reviews.**

**So in honor of getting a lot of reviews, I thank all of you guys for reading this story and sticking to it until the end. It means a lot to me. Also, I'm thinking of making some stories which would have OCs that YOU guys want to add in. Just PM me the OC's name and description and I might add them in my stories (not in this story though, I'm still thinking about it) or maybe they might end up being a Perma-OC, who knows?**

**Anyways, this is Ljdamz, triple one and one nine, signing off. See ya later Fanfictioners!**


	15. The Third Girl

**Sheesh... it's hard to get a break every once in awhile from school now. I had camping during August 15-17 to enhance my scouting skills and I have to report back to school on Monday (August 18, I think). Also, sorry for not updating that quick.**

***sigh***

**I wish life was easier for me... I still wonder why am I always happy and smiling when my life sucks. Hmm... maybe force of habit.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story shall we? :D (there's that smile again XD)**

* * *

****  
So, where was I? Oh yeah...

'Wait, what did Po just say?' Tigress asked herself as she stood by the noodle shop's entrance (table two is near the entrance). She was still trying to process what the heck the panda was doing that she doesn't even notice Po talking to her.

"Hey Tigress, are you listening?" Po asked as he waved a paw in front of the feline's face to take her back to reality.

"Huh? What was that Po?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I just asked on what was it you want to talk about. That's why you're here right?" Po replied as he looked at the striped feline who was trying to remember what she was doing there in the first place.

"Um..." Tigress started as she tried to remember. Then Ming came back in.

"Hey Po, I may have forgot to pay for the noodles." Ming said when she entered.

"Nah, it's okay Ming. I'll pay for it." Po replied when he saw Ming was back.

"Really? Thanks Po, you're so sweet." Ming said as she walked away again. Tigress watched the jaguar leave and looked over at Po who looked like he was daydreaming or something.

"Po?" Tigress asked getting the panda's attention.

"Huh? What?" Po said when he got back from dream land. "Oh uh Tigress, I wasn't staring at Ming or anything like that." Po quickly added as he got nervous. Tigress saw this and couldn't help but think that she was up against another feline trying to take Po away from her. "Uh so... I think I better head back in the kitchen. See ya later Ti." Po said as he headed back to the kitchen, not even bothering to ask Tigress about what she wanted to talk about. Still, both of them forgot about that topic.

Tigress watched the panda walk away and decided to take a stroll around the valley since she had nothing to do. She walked towards the marketplace and looked at everyone busy doing what they do. She then noticed the stall where she and Po saw the sword that she actually likes, only to see nothing at what was supposed to be where the sword should be.

'Where's that sword?' Tigress wondered, 'Maybe someone already bought it or it is just being kept. I'll just check if it's still there.' She added as she headed towards the stall.

"Um excuse me..." Tigress started when she got near, grabbing the stall owner's attention.

"Ah, Master Tigress." The stall owner greeted, "It's nice seeing you again at my stall. How long has it been? 6 months I think?"

"It's good to see you too." Tigress replied, then she focused her attention back to the sword. "I was wondering, what happened to the sword that used to be here?" Tigress asked.

"Ah the sword...well, I sold it to someone but I forgot who it was. You're too late since I sold it like 6 months ago." The owner replied as he remembered some of the memory.

"Oh. Well, it's been nice talking to you." Tigress said then walked away. When she was walking, she was still focused on who could have bought a sword 6 months before, like after she even saw it. Then a small bunny rabbit who was a fan of the Furious five came up to her and gently tapped the tiger's paw. Tigress was surprised at this and swiftly looked at the rabbit.

"Uh...sorry for disturbing you Master Tigress but can I have your autograph?" The bunny said as she held up a scroll and brush.

"Sure thing." Tigress replied as she signed it making the bunny giggle with joy and playfully run away. Tigress smiled a little (I repeat, A LITTLE. Not a smile that Po usually makes) at this but realized something odd. She looked at her paw and gently touched it with the other.

"No way." Tigress gasped when she realized what's going on. She looked around and saw a bucket of cold water nearby. She went near it and gently placed her finger in the water, and she felt the cold in her finger.

"I ...I ..." Tigress stuttered out, "I can...feel again." She said then she got up and quickly headed back to the Jade Palace.

With Po...

Po was still working at the noodle shop but couldn't help but notice his father smiling, and he had a creepy smile.

"Dad, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Po asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oh that jaguar girl. I kinda like her, do you?" Mr. Ping replied as he chopped up some vegetables. He then stuck his knife to the chopping board and looked over at the panda.

"Um...well... yeah I do. She's sweet, kind, plus she's good in drawing." Po said as he looked away from the goose, who noticed this action.

"Po? Do you really like her? Like, love the jaguar?" Mr. Ping asked.

"What? No. I mean why would I ... yeah she's kind and all... look I don't love Ming okay dad." Po replied although he still was nervous.

"Son, tell me the truth, I'm your father." Mr. Ping said trying to convince Po on telling him. Po looked the goose for a while then sighed.

"Alright, I may have a teensy weensy crush on her even if just newly met her." Po confessed as he looked down to the ground.

"Po, you've been in a lot of painful situations already, I don't think it's time again." Mr. Ping said trying to comfort the panda. "You should just take love and romance slow, okay Po?" He added as he got back to chopping the vegetables.

"Yeah ..." Po said as he looked outside towards the entrance.

"Alrighty, since all of this has been settled..." Mr. Ping started again getting the panda's attention, "Take these bowls to table five, on the double."

"Sure thing dad." Po chuckled as he grabbed the bowls and headed out the kitchen.

With Tigress...

Tigress was dashing up the thousand steps like a train fully speeding it's way towards it's destination. When she got to the top, she bursts into the hall of heroes and looked around for Master Shifu. She found him meditating in his room.

"Master Shifu, I have something to tell you." Tigress started, "Something changed in me... something I thought that can't happen."

"What is it Tigress?" Master Shifu asked.

"My paws..." Tigress said as she held them up.

"What about them?" Shifu asked as he raised a brow.

"Did I tell you that I punched Ironwood trees before?" Tigress added in.

"No you didn't, but I saw you did it." Shifu replied, "Although I don't know why you punch those trees."

"I'll explain more later, but after punching those trees for like 20 years, I don't feel anything in my paws." Tigress said as she looked at her paws.

"Nothing at all?" Shifu asked.

"Nothing at all. Stings, pinches, bites, burns, nothing. Can't feel them in my paws." Tigress replied.

"So... is that all what you want to tell me?" Master Shifu spoke up.

"No master," Tigress said, "I came here to tell you that my paws can feel again."

"What do you mean by that?" Shifu asked.

"I can feel with my paws. A gentle touch, a poke or even being grabbed, I can feel it in my paws now. I don't know how this happened. I always thought that I would never feel again." Tigress replied as she touched her left paw with her right.

"Maybe your paws got used to not punching the trees anymore." Master Shifu said making the tiger look at him.

"No master, I still punch Ironwood trees, like a few hours ago in the morning." Tigress said, "Something must've happened, but I don't know what."

"Tigress, you'll figure it out soon... just be sure to be in the training hall along with the rest of the Five in an hour." Shifu said.

"Yes Master." Tigress said as she bowed and left. She was still looking at her paws as she walked out.

'What could've done this?' Tigress wondered.

With Ming...(Time to focuse on an OC)

Ming was walking down the marketplace looking like she was looking for someone.

"Where is she?" Ming said as she waited by an apple cart. She looked in all directions looking for her target until she finally saw her. Another jaguar, just like Ming except she had a grey vest (did I forget to mention that Ming had a red vest?) and she had emerald colored eyes which are the same colors with Ming's. The only thing you can tell them apart is that this jaguar has black furred ears unlike Ming.

"Finally." Ming said as she went near the other jaguar, "Took you long enough. I thought I told you to meet me here after in five minutes?"

"Sorry, I was busy looking around. This place is amazing!" The other jaguar replied. "So, where did you go?" She asked.

"Well, I got hungry and went to go get something to eat." Ming replied. "Plus I met someone new." She added making the other jaguar curious.

"Really? Who? Is he nice or what?" She asked as she raised a brow.

"Well, his name is Po, and he is actually a panda." Ming replied, "He is funny, nice, sweet, chubby and also cute."

"Well, panda's are cute, but I want to meet him if what you're saying really is true." The jaguar replied.

"Alright Ling, we'll go meet him since I told him I'll be back when I get hungry. He works in a noodle shop." Ming said as she started walking.

"So could I meet him now?" Ling asked.

"Only if you're hungry." Ming replied not stopping.

"Hmmm... I am a bit hungry, how about we go meet him?" Ling said as she walked towards Ming.

"I knew you were going to say that." Ming muttered under her breath. "Come on, let's introduce him to you." She added as she lead the way.

"Thanks sis!" Ling said as she hugged her sister (yup, they're sisters. Kinda obvious ever since I introduced Ling.).

"Alright, let's go." Ming said again as she walked, her sister following.

* * *

**Done and dusted ...and then posted.**

**Phew, everything is harder now...**

**And for all those who are waiting for Separated, Now Reunited to be updated (that actually rhymes), the story is STILL going to be updated but updating would be kinda slow. Really. And I mean literally.**

**Also, I have been wanting to ask you guys a question: if you were to be a KFP character, who would you be? It can be two people as long as when you mix both of them, the product represents you. Me, if I were to be a KFP character, I would be the mixture of Po and Tigress. I have most of Po's attitude and the only things I can relate with Tigress is that I have a short fuse, and that when I get serious, I would be VERY serious and I mean dead serious.**

**Anyways, this LjDamz 1119 signing off, not really since I don't log out off my account when I finish.**

**#HappyAnytime:D**


End file.
